Lydia Black
by jazzmyne16
Summary: What if the Potters lived that night? Sirius wasnt put in Azkaban and had a daughter. T for language. Sorry if its been done before. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I began writing this because I had a random wee dream about Sirius having a daughter, and I thought to myself, he can't look after her in Azkaban can he? I also hate the fact that Lily and James were killed in the book so I thought what would it be like if they lived? And Sirius had a daughter he didn't know about until a few years after she was born? I realise this has been done a lot so if you've seen it before please don't hate me! As I love all my readers, I truly do. Anyway please read on and if you find time then look at my other fanfic, "The Unknown Twin". That is all (:

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all his adventures, etc belong to J.K Rowling, which I have to say is, quite unfortunately, not me.

Chapter 1

_31 October 1981_

_***Lily's POV***_

"He's here! Take Harry and leave, I'll hold him off," I heard my husband tell me before running down the stairs to fend off Voldemort. How could this happen? I think to myself as I run into Harry's room, where I see him still sound asleep in his cot. I hear the door behind me creak slowly open, as Lord Voldemort walks into the room. I turned, wand raised as he grinned evilly and disarmed me. "Where's James?" I asked, backing away, standing between Voldemort and Harry. He laughed coldly, before replying, "He is downstairs. Dead." I stifled a gasp. What would I do without James? My thoughts were disrupted by Voldemort speaking once again. "Stand aside, and I'll let you live."

"I won't let you touch Harry!" I shouted angrily.

"There's no need for you to die, Lily. All I want is the boy." Voldemort told me calmly. When I refused to move he raised his wand, and said those terrible words as I screamed. "Avada Kedavra!"

1 November 1981

_***James POV***_

My eyes opened suddenly, and I tried to sit up, only managing to lean on my elbows. I looked around, seeing my home, destroyed. I quickly jumped up, remembering the events of the night before, not thinking of how I'd lived, but of Lily and Harry. Picking up my wand from the floor, I went slowly up the stairs. "Lily? Lily?" I called, hoping she was okay. I needed her. Her and Harry. My family. "Lily?"

"James?" I heard Lily say groggily from Harry's room. I quickened my pace and looked into the room, and saw Lily crying silent tears, seeing Harry was not in his cot. "Lily, it'll be okay. He'll be okay, I promise." I said, as I took her into my arms. "We need to see Dumbledore, he'll know what to do." Lily just nodded. She wiped her tears away and stood up, dragging me up with her and bounding down the stairs and going into the living room. "James? Lily?"A voice said from the door way, making me turn, my wand held up in front of me ready to attack. "Sirius? What are you doing here?" Lily asked, confused.

"I heard that you'd...I just had to see if it was true. And it's obviously not." Sirius replied slowly, just as confused as Lily.

"Well, we're going to see Dumbledore, you wanting to join us?" I asked as I embraced my best friend. He nodded as Lily walked into the fireplace. "Dumbledore's office!" Lily said clearly, and moments later, Sirius and I followed.

_***Normal POV***_

Dumbledore was shocked when he saw his three guests. "James? Lily? I heard you were dead? Hagrid saw you dead?" he said, shocked.

"It was a shock to me too Sir, believe me." Sirius chuckled.

"Very well, my dear friends, how did this happen?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Well, we don't really know..." James started, but was cut off by Lily who was frantic with worry.

"What happened to Harry? Please is he alright?" Dumbledore merely smiled, and summoned three purple squishy armchairs and motioned for them to sit. "Harry is just fine, he is at your sister's at the moment."

"What! She hates magic!" James exclaimed loudly, receiving a glare from Lily.

"Dumbledore knows what he's doing James. Anyway, he won't be there long." Lily told her husband, who seemed to calm down a little.

"Well, you three need somewhere to stay, and obviously a new secret keeper. Which brings me to another point, if Sirius didn't tell, then how did Voldemort know where to look?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"We swapped secret keeper at the last minute to Peter, and didn't tell anyone so that if Voldemort did come looking, he would be lead off track, which clearly didn't work." James replied, getting a little angrier.

"If I ever see that little bastard again he's dead" Sirius added coldly.

"Ah I see, I'll inform the Ministry to look out for him then." Dumbledore muttered, more to himself than anyone else before adding, a little louder, "well if you'll be so kind as to go to the Hospital Wing, just so Poppy can check you over, then you can go get Harry. Sirius, would you allow your friends to perhaps stay at Grimmauld Place? With yourself of course. I heard that you inherited the house when your parents died." Dumbledore gave him a look, making him understand it was what had to be done, like it or not. Sirius sighed and nodded. "Very well, I'll meet the three of you there with Harry at 6 this evening to cast the Fidelius charm." The three friends agreed with the man, and shook his hand before leaving the office.

Once they had been checked over by Poppy, the healer, they quickly flooed back to Godric's Hollow, collecting a few necessary possessions and chucking them into a small luggage bag, and apparating to Privet Drive. "What number is it again Lils?" James asked, looking up and down the street.

"Number 4, down this way a bit I think." Lily said, quickly walking in front. "Yes, that's it there." She walked up to the front door, straightening her robes and knocked twice on the door. A few moments passed before the door opened, to a shocked woman staring at them. "Lily? I was told you were dead!" the woman whispered, before sobbing, and throwing herself onto Lily.

"I'm not though Petunia, I'm fine. You can't get rid of your sister that easily!" Lily told her smiling. "Now where's Harry?" Petunia, wiped her tears, and looked a little ashamed when she was asked this. She allowed her sister in, and pointed to the small cupboard under the stairs. "This is a joke right?" James asked, glaring at his sister-in-law, as Lily slowly opened the cupboard, and saw her beautiful baby boy, in a small cot that had obviously been forced into the small space. When the door opened, he looked up and beamed. "Mummy!" he said happily, as Lily picked him up and held him close to her. Turning around, she gave her sister a look of disgust, and without another word, she grabbed hold of Sirius and apparated, leaving James to give her one last dirty look, before apparating as well, leaving Petunia to cry a fresh load of tears, as Dudley began to wail.

As they settled into their new home at Grimmauld Place, they sat mostly in silence, all thinking about different things. How they survived, where Peter could be, how much it sucked that he was back in this house again. They noticed a small, lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's head, the only mark left by Voldemort. Dumbledore came to cast the Fidelius charm, at 6 precisely, making them all feel a little safer.

That night, Lily began to have nightmares of what had happened, and what could've happened. She woke up with dark circles around her eyes, nearly every morning for the next 7 months. Otherwise things were fine. With Voldemort gone, at least for now, the wizarding world was much happier, and people could trust one another again. Harry had begun to walk, slowly but surely, his first teeth coming in, god teething was stressful, beginning to expand his vocabulary. Remus was around at the house many days, happy to see his friends alive and well, though at first he was upset that they hadn't trusted him enough to tell him that they had changed secret keeper. Nevertheless, life was good. The best it had been in about 14 years.

_5 July 1985_

All was well at Grimmauld Place, Lily having her morning coffee to wake her up, James reading the Daily Prophet before work, Sirius chasing a giggling Harry around the kitchen table. Lily sighed smiling. And Harry was supposed to be the four year old? She laughed, as James suddenly picked his son up, who tried to get away, still giggling, and failing miserably. James hugged Harry tightly, and put him down ruffling Sirius' hair and giving Lily a passionate kiss, making Sirius cover Harry's eyes, mocking shock, before apparating to work. "Harry, come and choose something for breakfast dear." Lily said kindly, sitting Harry in a chair, before adding to Sirius, "and don't wind him up so early in the morning. I hate trying to calm him down when I'm half asleep!"

"Only because he always wins!" Sirius retorted cheekily, earning himself a gentle whack around the head from Lily. _Tap tap tap. _

"Sirius, get the post will you?" Lily said, absentmindedly, as she buttered Harry's for his scrambled egg. Sirius opened the window and let the small, brown owl in. Taking the letter, he fed the owl a biscuit. Seeing the letter was address to him, he sat down next to his godson and opened the letter, not recognising the handwriting. He was surprised to find that it was normal paper, not parchment.

_Sirius_

_I don't know if you remember me. I'm Alana Smith, I used to live a few doors down from you in Grimmauld Place. We went out in 1979. Anyway, I had to tell you that you had a daughter. Lydia Melodie Black. She was born June 6th 1980, so incase you didn't figure out, she's just turned 5. I guess you're probably wondering why I'm telling you now, years after she's born. I swore, when I found out you were a wizard, I wanted nothing to do with all that, which is why I broke up with you. I didn't know at the time of course that I was pregnant. I hoped, that she would be like me, but she has done magic. I can't live a normal life with a witch living with me, though I love her very much. I hope you understand. Please send a letter back soon. It's not my owl you see, though I would've thought you knew that already. _

_Alana_

"Sirius? You've gone awful pale, what's wrong?" Lily asked, turning to him, as he wordlessly handed her the letter.

* * *

A/N - I know its short but I'm writing this at half one in the morning so I can post it tomorrow (well today by now) in college. I'll try to update soon, please tell me what you think and sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. There'll be more description in the next chapter, I realise there's not much. Also the years I wasn't sure about so I made it up, if they're wrong then please correct me and I'll change it.

Jazzmyne16 (aka abi)

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Okay first I'd like to thank everyone that added this story to favourites/alerts and reviewed (:

Hatter Sammy – I'm so glad you like the story, here's the next chapter for you.

Penguin-chama – 1. I'm sorry you dislike ***Lily POV*** etc, I just think it makes it much easier to distinguish the POVs. However, most of the story will be in third person, so it won't pop up too much.  
2. It's supposed to be moving fast in the first chapter, it slows down don't worry.  
3. I never thought of that, I may change that as I was looking for a better word, I just couldn't think of one.  
4. Thank you for pointing that out I'll change it asap.  
5. Like I said in my last chapter I was writing it at half one in the morning so little things like that were easily and understandably overlooked.  
6. I'm still thinking of what could've happened there, so it will be explained at some point in the story, bare with me.  
7. Again look to 5. It's the same reason.  
And lastly 8. I am going to be adding more description and making the characters more themselves from now on (hopefully, everyone sees things different).

Well that was a long A/N so I'll go straight on to chapter 2 yes?

_RECAP_

"_Sirius? You've gone awful pale, what's wrong?" Lily asked, turning to him, as he wordlessly handed her the letter. _

Chapter 2

"Oh my god!" Lily gasped, dropping the letter on the table, not noticing the "picture" Harry had made on the table sing his scrambled egg. Sirius stood up and paced the room a few times, before walking out of the kitchen. Lily was brought out her train of thought when Harry pulled on her jeans with his eggy hands. "Mummy, I'm all done." He told her with a grin. Lily shook her head, smiling at her son. "Sirius," Lily called, then looked back at Harry and continued, "time to get you all washed up. And look at my table! That's not good, is it?" Sirius walked into the room as Harry shook his head, as Lily ruffled his hair playfully. "Oh Sirius, do you mind getting Harry washed up and dressed? I'm going to clean up here and change my jeans."

"Sure thing Lily. Come on Harry, race you to the bathroom?" Sirius said happily, running off after his godson. Lily quickly cleaned the kitchen with a wave of her wand, then went to change. She found that she had no clean jeans left, mostly thanks to little Harry's doing. She sighed softly, as she found a cute purple skirt, which went down to her knees. Not trusting Sirius and Harry alone in the bathroom she went to check on them, and sure enough she found the bathroom, (well the one they were in as Grimmauld Place has a few), flooded. When he heard Lily clear her throat behind them, Sirius turned and gave Lily a guilty grin. "Hey Harry, why don't you go get dressed with your mum and I'll clean up here?" he asked the small boy who just took his mother's outstretched hand.

It took Harry 30 minutes to get dress, purely because he didn't want to wear anything that he picked out. When Lily eventually picked out a stripy blue and green top and some dark blue jeans, he happily agreed, getting bored of trying to choose for himself. "Hello?" a voice called from the front door, which Lily heard slam shut. Picking Harry up, she took him downstairs, seeing James putting his briefcase down by the cloak stand. "Hey Harry. You gonna get your shoes so we can go to the park?" James asked as Lily put him down and hugged her husband.

"Why are you back so early? You were there for a whole of 20 minutes." Lily said before she kissed him softly.

"There's nothing happening at all really, so I've taken the day off and told them to send me an owl if I'm needed." James replied. When she softly captured his lips again, her deepened the kiss, not noticing Sirius walk down the stairs.

"Really you two? There are innocent eyes in the house! You should be ashamed." Sirius joked, as Harry came in needing his shoe laces tied. Sirius quickly done them up for him then standing up again he said, "Lils are you staying here while they're out?" James looked from one to the other confused as Lily replied "yeah, why?"

"The letter?" Sirius sighed as if it were obvious. "We'll tell you later Prongs." James nodded shortly, waving goodbye as he put Harry's coat on and took his hand, walking out the door. "I don't know what to write! You've always been good with words though Lily. A little help."

"I'll see what I can do, come on." Lily grinned, dragging Sirius into the kitchen behind her so they could look at the letter. After an hour, they had finally written a letter that Sirius was satisfied with which he quickly sent before he could change his mind.

(This is the letter)

_Alana,_

_Of course I remember you. I'm shocked to hear I have a child. Happy, now that its half sank into my head, but shocked nonetheless. It's a shame you don't want magic in your life but I guess it's your choice. If you meet me in Grimmauld Place as soon as possible, we can talk more easily. You know the house just come up. _

_I look forward to seeing you and meeting Lydia soon. _

_Sirius_

"I still can't believe you're a dad! I never thought I'd see the day," Lily said, pretending to wipe a fake tear from her eye, as Sirius pushed her playfully.

"Why did you not see me as a dad? I take that as offensive!" Sirius glared, then smiled at his friend, so she knew he was joking. Lily laughed and shrugged. "I'm not sure, I think it's mainly that you're so much like a child yourself at times."

A few hours later, Remus knocked on the door. "Hey Moony! Come in." Sirius said cheerfully as he embraced his friend.

"Hello Padfoot. Is it just you?" Remus asked, noticing how quiet it was.

"Nope, me too. Hi Remus, how are you?" Lily smiled walking into the hall. Remus was about to reply when there was another knock on the door. Remus, who was closest, opened the door where a woman in her twenties, (Remus guessed) with light brown wavy hair and blue twinkling eyes and a small girl with long wavy black hair were revealed. "Alana?" Sirius questioned, moving in front of his friend.

"Yes, it's me. This is Lydia. Can I come in?" Alana replied quietly. Sirius led them into the kitchen where they sat in silence for a few minutes. Remus and Lily being the polite people they are, quickly went to the drawing room upstairs to give them some privacy. "I didn't expect you so quickly," Sirius stated, trying to get the conversation going.

"Yes well, I thought there's no point in waiting. You don't mind looking after her do you? You're the only person I could think of that would look after her well, and you've got a right for her to live with you, being her father and everything." Alana said slowly. It was obvious she'd rather be anywhere but here right now. "Of course I don't mind, I just think you're being silly making her live with me because she's a witch. There's nothing wrong with magic!" Sirius said defensively, but he knew he wouldn't change her mind.

"Look, I have a meeting this evening, so can I leave? I'll bring Lydia's things around tomorrow." Alana stood up abruptly. The small girl let out a small sob, before holding on to her mother's leg, as if her life depended on it.

"Look I'll apparated you home and get her things now with Remus, I know you just want to leave. Give me a minute." Sirius sighed before leaving the kitchen and calling up the stairs, "Remus! Lily!"

"I love you pumpkin, but you've got to stay with daddy now okay?" Alana told her daughter, wiping away her tears. Lydia nodded and hugged her mum one last time.

"You shouted?" Lily said walking slowly into the room, feeling the tension.

"Yeah, I'm going to take Alana home with Remus and get Lydia's stuff, would you mind..." he didn't even have to finish his question.

"Of course I'll look after her. Lydia?" Lily said gently and the little girl turned around. "I'm your Auntie Lily. Do you want to read a story?" Lydia smiled slightly and nodded, warily taking Lily's outstretched hand.

"Well, I guess that's her happy. Oh and you can name godparents, I could never think of anyone." Alana told Sirius, who merely nodded and took both her and Remus' arms and apparated.

They ended up in front of a small house in the other side of London. As Alana unlocked the door she said, "Wait here." Then rudely closed the door in their faces.

"What the hell?" Sirius said angrily.

"Calm down Sirius, she obviously has reasons. What's all this about anyway?" Remus asked quietly. Sirius was cut off by the door opening and a suitcase and a cardboard box being thrust into their arms. "Well, I better get ready for my meeting. Goodbye Sirius." Then the door was slammed shut again. Cursing, Sirius looked around to check no one was watching, then apparated back to Grimmauld Place, Remus following closely behind.

Back at Grimmauld Place the two men left Lydia's belongings in the drawing room and went to find her and Lily. Sirius found them in Harry's room, Lily reading the Tales of the Beedle Bard to Lydia, who seemed quite intent. "Lydia? Shall we go and choose your room?" Sirius asked the 5 year old, who hesitated before nodded and jumping up. In the end, she choose to have the room between Sirius' and Harry's, so Sirius called Kreacher to change the room a little, so that it was both suitable and looked like a little girls room.

Everyone was in the kitchen, helping Lily make dinner, as Lydia sat with her colouring pad and crayons at the table, when James and Harry got in. "Bloody hell!" James exclaimed when he saw Lydia.

"James, language!" Lily scalded, still peeling potatoes.

"Who's that?" Harry asked pointing at Lydia.

"That's Lydia, dear, Uncle Sirius' daughter. And don't point Harry, its rude." Lily told her curious son, "why don't you two go and play?" the two nodded, and left the room, looking at each other warily.

By the end of the week, Harry and Lydia were pretty much inseparable, which their parents thought was very cute. Lydia had also warmed up a lot to Sirius, loving her dad a lot. "Daddy?" she said as Sirius was tucking her into bed.

"Yeah princess?" Sirius replied, loving hearing her call him daddy.

"Can you read me my story?" she asked.

"Of course. Which story are we on? Ah yes Cinderella." Sirius said, and began to quietly read her fairytale to her. Half-way through, she fell asleep, so Sirius marked their page for the next night. Kissing her forehead softly, he whispered "Goodnight Lydia, sweet dreams." Backing out of the room as quietly as he could, he smiled at her looking so sweet and peaceful as she slept.

* * *

**A/N **– Well there you have it chapter 2. Next chapter is going to be Harry's birthday I think, so we're skipping a month or so. Please tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome, compliments are loved but flames make me rather sad. So please no flames. If you don't like then don't read. If you have time feel free to read my other story "The Unknown Twin". I love you all! Chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible!

Jazzmyn16 (aka abi)

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Well, hope you all liked chapter 2, thank you everyone for adding to favourites and alerts!

Hatter Sammy – Well here's Harry's birthday for you.

I'm making this Harry's sixth birthday, a year and a bit after Lydia came to live with them, so that she is closer to all the family and such. On with chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER – I don't own anyone but Alana Smith and Lydia Black, the rest are J.K Rowling's creation.

Chapter 3 

"Happy birthday Harry!" Lydia shouted running into Harry's room, a present hidden behind her back. Harry sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He smiled when he saw Lydia sitting on the end of his bed. Sirius, Lily and James all came in then. "Happy birthday little man," Sirius and James said in illusion, while Harry was hugged, first my Lydia, then by his mother. They all went downstairs to the living room, where Harry saw a pile of presents waiting for him. "Mine first, mine first!" Lydia said pouting as she put her present on the top of the pile. Lily laughed as Harry quickly grabbed his friends present and tore it open. Inside he found a small lion toy, which roared magically. "Thank you! I love it." Harry exclaimed, hugging Lydia tightly, making all the adults smile at their children. The rest of his presents included, many clothes, mostly red, yellow and blue as they were his favourite colours, a new slightly bigger toy broomstick, a few sets of colouring books and pens/pencils and a bag of 20 galleons, which James said he'd put in his vault, or let him spend when they were next out shopping. After that Harry and Lydia raced off to use their toy broomsticks, Harry giving his old one to Lydia as she had wanted one ever since she had saw his one last year.

Lily thought this was rather useful, as she was trying to plan Harry's surprise party. She sent Sirius to check on the children and make sure they stayed outside, while she and James decorated the house with banners, streamers and balloons, setting out party food and hats. The house was soon ready, and the guests arrived promptly. First to arrive was Dumbledore, Hagrid and Minerva who flooed into the living room. Next came Neville, who was accompanied by his grandmother, who said she'd be back later to pick him up. Remus and Tonks came after that, and everything was in place. She called Harry and Lydia in from the garden, Sirius quickly summoning a blindfold and tying it around his eyes, leading him into the house.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted, as Harry ripped of the blindfold, grinning widely. The party went on for hours, Harry receiving more gifts, mostly money, eating too many sandwiched, and having an icing fight with Lydia once all their guests, except Remus had gone, ending with both of them covered in cake, making Lily sigh and the marauders stifle a laugh, so they wouldn't receive glares from Lily. Which failed as they got glares anyway. After Lily had washed their icing covered faces it was time for bed.

An hour after they were supposed to be in bed, Lydia went into Harry's room, surprised to find he was still awake too. "Harry? I had a bad dream." Lydia whispered sleepily, walking over to him. He gave her a hug and motioned for her sit on his bed. "What was it about?" Harry asked his friend quietly. But before she could reply, she had fell back asleep, and Harry just smiled as sleep swept over him too.

After a few hours of talking and drinking firewhiskey, playing the occasionally game of exploding snap, Remus apparated home, and Lily, James and Sirius decided it was time they went to bed too, as it was well into the night. Sirius went up first and went to check on his daughter before he returned to his own room, Lily and James right behind him, going to check on Harry. When Sirius looked into the little girls room, he saw she was gone. Before he could shout out though, Lily grabbed his arm and put her finger to her lips, dragging him into Harry's room, where they saw Harry cuddling Lydia, both sound asleep. The adults smiled at the two six year olds and slowly backed out of the room. "That was so cute" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's good that they're close." James agreed putting an arm around Lily.

"Yeah, I guess. If Harry starts getting ideas when they're older though…" Sirius threatened smiling.

"Sirius if he does come to them later will you? I mean they're kids, best friends. Anyway I'm off to bed." Lily laughed, hugging Sirius and walking into her and James' room. Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend, but he knew she was right. He was being silly. "Night Prongs." Sirius said to James, who patted his friend on the shoulder shaking his head, smiling, then followed his wife into his room, as Sirius slumped away, needing his bed.

* * *

Okay that was amazingly short but

I didn't really know what to do for Harry's birthday – a little writers block there.

I'm away to the cinema in about an hour to see Tangled (YAY) so I wouldn't have had time to do more.

And 3. I wanted to show a little of how close the two children are.

So I do apologize, really I'm so so so so so sorry, I'm such horrible person! I promise the next chapter will be longer. It won't be up before Monday, but it might wait till Tuesday, it just depends really.

Anyway I love you all, and please review!

Jazzmyne16 (aka Abi)

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, please don't hate me but I'm speeding this up a bit because there's not much for them to do while they're six. So I'm going to Lydia's tenth birthday. At this point they've only got a year or so until they can go to Hogwarts remember, so they're excited about that.

Reviewers – TomFeltonLover007 – I'm glad you like it :) Here's more for you, as you wanted.

Hatter Sammy – I'm glad you think it's sweet, I think it's gonna turn out to be a fluffy fanfic.

Raider09 – Thank you for the nice comments, I'm so glad you like it. Here's the next chapter, I hope you're not disappointed.

Also a big thank you to all of you who have put my story on favourites or alerts, I didn't expect the story to be as popular as it is.

Anyway on with chapter 4 everyone :)

DISCLAIMER : No matter how much I wish I owned everything like J.K Rowling, I still only own Lydia (and Alana though she's long gone...I think...she could come back) Black. Maybe for my 17th birthday :D but then I gotta wait seven months! Damn it. *Sigh*

Chapter 4

When the alarm went off, Lydia sat up stretching, counting to ten. When she got to nine, she saw her door open and there was Harry, as expected. "Harry Birthday Lydia! Wow, you're 10! Only a year until you're old enough to go to Hogwarts." Harry exclaimed, running over to give her a hug. Sirius walked in then, chuckling at the embrace. "Come on you two, own rooms. You've got school in an hour." Sirius said, smiling as they moaned a little, then added as he pulled his daughter in for a bear hug, "Happy Birthday princess. And before you ask, no you don't get presents before school." Lydia sighed, as she shooed her father and best friend out of her room so that she could get dressed. The school uniform consisted of a white shirt/blouse, grey trousers/skirt, a navy blazer, black shoes and a stripy blue and black tie. While most people hated her uniform, like her dad and Uncle James, she, Harry and Aunt Lily liked it.

Ten minutes later, Lydia walked into the kitchen, her shoulder bag hitting off of her side. "Happy Birthday!" James shouted, walking into the kitchen behind her followed by Lily who shook her head and give her a hug. "Birthday pancakes are ready!" Sirius said excitedly, "See Lils? I'm getting good at this."

"Yes, well done, but put them onto plates before you burn and ruin them . Not to mention my pan. _Again!_" Lily laughed, Lydia and Harry joining in, the three of them receiving glares from Sirius, as he spilt the pancakes and put them onto five plates. Then grinning evilly, he said "If that's how you see it, especially you my little Lydia, you can make your own birthday pancakes."

"Aww, daddy you know we didn't mean it. Please don't make me make my own pancakes." Lydia pouted, winning her dad over getting a high-five from James and Harry and making Lily laugh at the younger girl's tactics.

After twenty minutes of lounging around, talking and eating pancakes, Harry and Lydia started to walk to school, stopping only so that Lydia could kiss the adults' cheeks, the adults forcing kisses onto Harry's. "Why do you have to always do the kissing thing? I never get out of it if you do it." Harry grumbled as they walked down the street.

"Well, I don't know I just always do. You're just jealous because you didn't get kissed by the prettiest there" Lydia joked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah that's it. Not the fact that at least three kisses are forced upon me every school morning."

"Exactly, I knew I was right." Lydia said smiling. "Well since it upsets you so much.." she stopped him and quickly kissed his cheek sweetly, making Harry smile widely. The school was now in view, just a short bit in front of them. "Race you? Usual terms of course" Harry laughed, as they both ran towards the building. Harry was in the lead, until some boys in the year below (or so he wasn't quite sure) got in his way suddenly and before he could swerve around them Lydia edged past, touching the tall metal fence and dancing in victory. "You won't win next time" Harry vowed smiling a little and Lydia giggled.

"Yeah that's what you said the last 5 or 6 times! Anyway, my prize. What shall it be this time? Oh I know! I want a piggy back ride! Please please please Harry?" seeing Harry was about to protest, she used her puppy eyes on him and he weakened sighing.

"Fine, since it's you. And it's your birthday." Harry said, as Lydia cheered and stood on the small bench near them, and wrapped her arms and legs around Harry, who grabbed her legs gently and started jogging slightly, finding it easy as Lydia was small for her age. They played like this for ten minutes until the bell rang.

In class Lydia and Harry sat next to each other near the back. They didn't mind, barely anyone in the class would talk to them, as they were "weird". Of course they knew it was because they were witch and wizard, but they couldn't tell their class that. The three people who did talk to them were Colin and Dennis Creevey, who were brothers, Colin in the year below them and Dennis three years behind. The other was a girl with bushy brown hair, Hermione, who was in their class and sat in front of them, next to Alexander Thomas, who was a snotty boy for his age, refusing to talking to Harry and Lydia, and only talking to Hermione when he had to. Nevertheless the two friends enjoyed school. They had history first, where they were learning about the Victorians, which Lydia found fascinating, while Harry fought the urge to fall asleep because he wanted to talk to his friend. At break Hermione hugged them both tightly. "Happy birthday Lyds! Here's your present." She said, pulling out a brightly wrapped present and handing it to Lydia.

"Oh Hermione, thank you! You didn't have to get me anything." Lydia carefully opened the present and inside was a decorated photo frame, holding a picture of her, Harry and Hermione. Lydia smiled and practically jumped on her friend, careful not to break her beautiful present. "Thank you, I love it!"

"I hoped you would. I couldn't think of what to get you, as your dad, uncle and aunt always get you the obvious presents." Hermione beamed.

"Wow, that's so cool 'Mione!" Harry said as Lydia showed off her present. Alexander and his horrible friend Markus came over, snatching the frame out of Lydia's hand and holding it in the air, too high for her to reach. "Hey that's mine! Give it back!" Lydia shouted starting to cry. Why did they bully her? She'd done nothing.

"Hmmm...We could. But why would I do a weirdo like you a favour?" Alexander smirked, making his friend laugh nastily.

"Give it back to Lydia now!" Hermione screamed, while Harry tried to stop Lydia's tears. Alexander was about to reply, when suddenly his school bag flew into the air, out of his reach. Alexander and Markus tried to grab it but neither could get it, it was too far up. People began to stare, so Markus snatched the frame from his friends hand and pushed it into Hermione's, making the bag fall onto the ground. The teacher came out to take them all back to class, and as they started maths (fractions incase you really wanted to know lol), Lydia whispered, "Thank you for doing that Harry, they might have broke the frame otherwise." Harry stared at her puzzled.

"That wasn't me, I was too busy try to calm you down to be angry. I thought it was you"

"Well if it wasn't you, and it wasn't me..." Lydia started slowly "It had to be Hermione."

* * *

"Hermione, do you want to come round? Since it's my birthday?" Lydia asked.

"Sure. Look there's mum. We'll have to ask her first or she'll get worried" She waved her over.

"Good day Hermione? Hello you two. Oh and happy birthday Lydia." Mrs Granger said kindly.

"Thank you Mrs Granger." Lydia replied smiling. "I was wondering if it would be okay for Hermione to come over? Dad, Uncle James and Aunt Lily won't mind." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah they love Hermione. And they were saying just the other day that they've not seen you in a while." Mrs Granger smiled.

"Please, call me Jean. You two know that. And of course, I'll pop by later though if that's okay? I've really got to get back to the surgery. Me and Daniel (I don't know the Grangers' first names, so I made them up. Feel free to correct me) will be over at about half past 5." She gave the three children a quick hug each and got into her car, waving goodbye.

As they slowly walked back to twelve Grimmauld Place, Harry and Lydia were still thinking of what Hermione had done at break. She had to be a witch, there was no other explanation.

"SURPRISE!" a group of people shouted, as Lydia, Harry and Hermione walked into the house. After she was crushed in many hugs, she looked at who was there. Hagrid, Aunt Minnie (Professor McGonagall just incase), Uncle Remus, Dora, Ted and Andromeda. Smiling she hugged her dad, who had forced his way in front of the guests, with James and Lily. "Thanks guys. Oh and Hermione's parents are coming over later." Lydia said happily.

"Oh and, uh mum I gotta talk to you." Harry said giving Lydia a look as he practically dragged his mother from the room.

"Harry, calm down you'll pull my arm off!" Lily joked "what is it?"

"We think Hermione's a witch. She did magic today in the playground, because two boys were bullying Lydia." Harry said frantically.

"I've seen her do magic before too. Well I guess we should talk to her parents when they get here. They should know." Lily decided and walked into the living room, where everyone had relocated. Everyone talked, sharing stories, playing games, even Sirius and James starting a small food fight, before Lily and Minerva glared at them, making them sit down and be quiet for about 5 minutes. At quarter past five all Lydia's guests left, Lily telling them of their meeting with the Grangers and thinking it best. Aunt Minnie had answered Lily's suspicions, by letting her know that Hermione was indeed a witch, as her name was down for Hogwarts the following year, with Lydia and Harry, causing the two to jump and shout in happiness. Hermione was in the bathroom when they spoke of this of course, they didn't want her to know before they could explain things to her parents.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_!

James opened the door, allowing Jean and Daniel Granger into their home. "Hello! We hope Hermione has been good." Jean said, shaking hands with James and Sirius and hugging her good friend Lily.

"She's been no trouble at all! Those two were much worse" Lily laughed pointing at her husband and his best friend ignoring their complaints at the comment.

"Oh that's good. I'm glad she remembered her manners" Daniel said smiling.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you both?" Lily asked, leading them into the living room and asking them to sit. "Well, I am going to cut the chase a little. Has Hermione ever made anything strange happen? If she was upset or angry for instance?" Hermione's parents looked at each other showing similar worried looks.

"Yes actually. We don't know why or how but..."Jean replied slowly.

"Well, please don't get offended, but Hermione's a witch." At this Jean fainted, and Daniel spent the next five minutes trying to awake her.

"Sorry Lily," Jean smiled apologetically. "She's a witch? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I am too, as is Lydia and Harry, James and Sirius are wizards." Lily smiled back at her friend.

"Could I get a cup of tea please? I feel like this is going to take a lot of explaining." Jean said politely, wondering what to make of the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Lydia had taken Hermione into the garden to explain it to her. "So it's magic the weird things I do?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yes! Just like us 'Mione. You get to go to Hogwarts with us!" Lydia replied clapping her hands.

"What's Hogwarts?" Hermione asked baffled.

"It's a wizarding school. Like a boarding school a bit, because you live there when it's not the holidays. But you learn all sorts of magic!" Harry exclaimed.

"Wow!" Hermione muttered. Harry and Lydia decided to show Hermione some of their magic things, like the lion toy Lydia had got Harry years ago, that still magically roared. Hermione was amazed. "Wait I know what we should show her!" Lydia said, before raising her voice a little and calling, "Kreacher" In front of them appeared Kreacher, the house elf, who was much nicer than when the two had first meet him. "Mistress Lydia called?" He said bowing.

"It's just Lydia remember? And we just thought Hermione would like to meet you." Lydia told the house elf kindly, as Hermione muttered a hello. Before Kreacher could say anything, the three children were called into the living room.

"Mum, dad. I'm a witch!" Hermione said proudly, making the 5 adults smile.

"Yes we know. Lily just explained it to us. But we've got to go home now so say goodbye." Daniel told his daughter who looked disappointed, but strangled her two best friends in hugs anyway.

"Daddy?" Lydia said innocently once the Grangers had left, sitting on his leg. "Can I out my presents now? Pretty please?" Sirius just laughed and nodded, summoning the presents from upstairs, making a neat pile on the floor in front of them. "WAIT!" Harry shouted looking at the presents, while Lydia went to pick one up. He quickly ran to his room, racing back down the stairs and holding a present out in front of him. "Mine first!" Lydia giggled. It had been that way since Harry's fifth birthday, opening the others present first. Lydia picked at the paper carefully, and eventually go to a small, black, rectangular box. Opening it slowly she revealed a silver L necklace, with a small diamond at the end of the L shape (Lily helped Harry pick it out). "Oh wow Harry, its beautiful!" she hugged him tightly, before noticing she was shortening his oxygen supply. "Help me put it on please dad?"

Once she had her necklace on, she turned back to the pile of presents. Hagrid had got her a purse that only let her into, to keep her things safe, Aunt Minnie gave her a huge bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate, Uncle Remus given her a toy wolf, that howled at full moon, which she thought very appropriate. Dora and her parents, had given her 25 galleons from them all. Lily and James had bought her a wheelbarrow (metaphoric wheelbarrow that is. Sorry I'll stop butting in) of clothes, as she had outgrown a lot of her old stuff. Sirius gave her a gorgeous charm bracelet, with ten charms on it. Her birthstone (a pearl), a feather, a key, a music note, a paint brush, a L, a heart, a star, a dolphin and a number 10, which her father said magically changed, which each year that went by on her birthday. He also got her new paints and a sketch pad, along with putting some more money into her vault at Gringotts.

"Thank you all, I love my things" Lydia exclaimed grinning madly. After a late dinner (sorry last time- earlier meal was a late lunch at three ish) and another slice of cake, it was time for Lydia and Harry to go to bed. Once in his lion pyjamas, Harry snuck into Lydia's room and cuddled into her bed. Yes they were getting a little old, but this too since Harry's sixth birthday had become tradition. Every year on each of their birthdays they'd cuddle up and sleep together (okay sorry _this_ is the last time, I put this in because I thought it was cute, I'm not meaning like sleep together sleep together, that would be gross and wrong – I had to clear that up just incase though you are all brainy individuals and probably realised that, making me look like an idea now but whatever), their parents always finding them and just thinking how sweet it was, and how good it was that they had each other, because they were sure once they got to Hogwarts, they'd need friends more than ever.

* * *

So do you like it? My longest chapter by like a thousand words I think, so I'm happy. I decided to bring in the Creevey brothers and Hermione because, well they needed friends and as you may have guessed by the time I described the uniform it's a rather posh school, so people wouldn't want to be too different. Anyway next time I think I'll skip to them getting their letters but I'm not too sure...let me know what you think.

Feel free to check out my other fanfics. I love you all muchly :D

Jazzmyne16 (aka Abi)

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Wow two chapters in one night! I felt like I had to write another chapter even though it's like midnight and I have to be up for college at 7, so I'm there in time and then I can post all my chapters to my fanfics for everyone, but oh well. I'll sleep in college they won't mind...I hope :L anyway, again I'm going to be skipping, this time to the day after Harry's eleventh birthday.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I still do not have ownage over JK Rowling's world of Harry Potter. Not fair! (cries) Oh well, at least I still have Lydia Black. She is mine! No one can take her MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Wait no don't leave Lydia, I'll be nice to the peoples and not brag, I promise! Yay Lydia. (Yeah still a little hyper from when I was writing chapter 3 for Never that Simple, when I had sugar and red bull...oh well!)

Chapter 5 

Harry woke up early. Looking at his clock he saw it was only 7am. He groaned, but turned and saw Lydia cuddling his arm and smiled, that's why he couldn't move it. He knew that they were getting too old for their birthday tradition, to both his and Lydia's disappointment, but he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. After a few minutes, he was slightly bored so he gently prodded his best friend in the arm, trying to wake her up. "Five more minutes" she moaned quietly, but Harry just chuckled and pushed her slightly, but as she didn't expect it, she fell out of the bed, and landed on the floor, with a small bang. Sitting up and glaring it him, she shouted, "YOU'RE DEAD HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Harry smiled a little and ran for it, as she stood up. She was like her dad, and his mum, the full name meant you're in trouble. He ran past Sirius, who had came to see what was going on, and down the stairs, stopping as Sirius had grabbed hold of his daughter grinning. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh I'm just trying to kill Harry, nothing serious." Lydia growled, making Lily laugh as she came out of her room, followed by James to find out why everyone was up.

"Dare I ask why?" James said, trying to be serious.

"He shoved me out of bed while I was asleep!"

"Oh well feel free then," Sirius told his daughter letting her go and joining in laughing with James and Lily as Lydia jumped down the stairs, Harry shooting into the kitchen. Lily went to get her dressing gown then shouted quickly, "No getting blood on the floors!"

"Aww, that's no fun" the three friends heard the little girl say, making them laugh even more, as they went downstairs. They found Lydia sitting onto of Harry, grinning victoriously while Harry pretending to be shamed. "Well done my little princess," Sirius said, ruffling her hair, while James high-fived her, receiving dirty looks from his son.

"Now what would you two like for breakfast?" Lily asked, rummaging around in the fridge. "A fry up?"

"Yeah!" Sirius and James said in illusion.

"I was talking to Lydia and Harry. But you two can help, since you'd like to eat it." Lily smiled at the look of shock on their faces and added, "So Harry, Lydia, fry up sound good?" The children nodded happily.

"Why aren't they helping too then?" Sirius pouted, making Lily, Harry and Lydia laugh.

"Because you're adults and they aren't. Now come on, you can start with bacon and tomatoes, and James, potato scones and toast. I'll get the eggs done." After a lot of complaining the two men finally done as they were told, mainly because they wanted breakfast. Once it was ready, everyone wolfed it down happily, eating in silence. "Hey mum? Shouldn't we get our Hogwarts letters today?" Harry asked.

"Yes you should. We'll go into Diagon Alley once they've arrived okay?" Lily replied, swallowing her mouthful of bacon.

"Can Hermione come with us?" Lydia said.

"Muggleborn's get taken with Hagrid or Professor Dumbledore dear, but maybe we'll see her there." Lily said, smiling as Harry and Lydia looked slightly upset by the news.

"Tell you what, we'll go to Hogsmeade too and get you two some Zonko products yeah?" James said, his eyes gleaming. Lily sighed shaking her head, but Harry and Lydia looked much happier. _Tap Tap Tap. _"Post's here!" Lydia all by shouted, as Sirius opened the window and took the letters from the barn owl. Then he looked up puzzled, "Do we know a Harry Potter or Lydia Black?" he asked Lily and James laughing, while Lydia jokily punched her dads arm and took the letters from his grasp, giving Harry his.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 1._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

(That was taken from the book, but obviously I changed the date for the owl since its August 1st today)

Lydia jumped for joy, Harry joining her moments later having finished his letter. Lily quickly sent wrote a reply back to Minerva before the owl left, giving it an owl treat before it flew off. "Well I guess a trip to Diagon Alley is needed," Lily said, "Go get ready then kids." Harry and Lydia raced up the stairs, Sirius and James still sitting at the table comfortably. Lily rolled her eyes, "I said get ready guys"

"No you said get ready kids," Sirius retorted, making James chuckle.

"Well what are you two hippogriffs?" Lily laughed.

"Hey I'm no kid!" James looked hurt, walking over to Lily and capturing her lips with his, kissing her passionately.

"If that's your way of getting me to go get ready it worked," Sirius said rolling his eyes "sheesh get a room guys, innocent eyes in the house remember?" He followed the children up the stairs, Lily and James behind him, after a few more kisses, short but sweet.

After 20 minutes, in which Lydia and Harry had to wait impatiently for 15, everyone was finally ready, and they went outside. Sirius stuck out his wand, and suddenly a huge purple triple decker bus appeared in front of them. "Welcome to the Knight bus, Im Stan Shunpike and I'll be you're conductor this morning. That'll be 3 galleons and two sickles for the five of you please." A man in front of them said. James quickly paid as Lydia and Harry ran on and went to a group of vacant chairs in the middle of the first floor of the bus. They got off at the Leaky Cauldron and Sirius quickly put disillusion charms on all of them, while they walked through the pub, not wanting to cause a scene. Once they the brick wall out the back, he took the charms off and hit three bricks on the wall with his wand, making the wall move and form a doorway for them to walk through. They went to Gringotts first, going to the Black family vault, then the Potter family vault. After that, they split up deciding to go halves on buying things to save them time, Sirius and Lydia going to the apothecary, Harry, Lily and James going to the book shop, while they both went to Olivander's, Madam Malkins and the pet shop. They chose to meet in an hour at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Harry and his parents decided to go to get his wand first, while Lydia wanted to get her robes.

(A/N – Since we all know what happens with Harry its relatively the same, then we're following Lydia round Diagon Alley)

Lydia and her dad walked into Madam Malkins, Sirius telling his daughter he was going to look at the dress robes near the back, then walking away as Madam Malkin came over. "Hogwarts deary? This way, there's another boy getting fitted too." Leading over to a corner, where a boy was standing being measured, Madam Malkin conjured a stool and told Lydia to stand on it, hurrying away to get her materials. "Hullo, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. You?" The blonde boy said looking at her.

"Lydia Black, pleased to meet you. What house do you think you'll be in?" Lydia asked politely.

"Slytherin. You will be too I guess, with the family history and everything."

"No I'm hoping for Gryffindor like my dad."

"What about your mum, was she Slytherin?"

"She's a muggle. I've not seen her since I was 5."

"Oh, sorry. Did you know we're family technically?

"We are?"

"Oh yeah, my mum's your dad's cousin."

"Oh, cool. I didn't know that."

"Clearly."

"Okay dear, that's you done." Madam Malkin told Lydia, handing her her robes.

"See you at Hogwarts then" Draco drawled, as Lydia waved, walking away to the back to find her dad.

"Hey pumpkin, you all done?" Sirius asked, taking her robes, and putting them in a bag he produced from his pocket.

"Yeah. I met a boy, he's going to Hogwarts too." Lydia replied absently, as they walked out the shop.

"What? Who?" Sirius wondered if he should be worried or not.

"Draco Malfoy. He said we're related." Lydia told her dad, as she practically dragged him into the pet shop. "Can I get an owl? Please daddy?"

"Sure sweetie, choose whatever you like." Sirius said with a smile. In the end she picked a small-ish barn owl. "He's called...Lysander." Lydia said happily, as she skipped out the shop, Sirius having taken her owl to carry. They spent only five minutes in the apothecary, Lydia not caring much for the potions things, buying double because Harry and his parents were getting her books. Afterwards, they quickly bought mounds of parchment and a couple dozen quills and ink, one lot being multi-coloured as it amused her so much. Lastly they went to Olivander's to get her wand. She ended up getting a Holly and Unicorn Hair wand, 11 and a half inches. They got to the ice-cream parlour with a minute to spare, Lily, James and Harry waiting for them. After they each had an ice-cream (Lily having vanilla, James having toffee, Sirius had strawberry, Harry had chocolate and Lydia had mint-chocolate chip) they apparated to Hogsmeade, where Lily went to Honeydukes, insisting on getting everyone sweet, while James and Sirius took the children to Zonko's joke shop, and stocked up on what they had ran out of, buying double so that Lydia and Harry had some for Hogwarts. "Don't use them all up at once though, use tem gradually. That way you don't get caught and we done have to buy you like ten sets over the course of a year!" James joked, as they went to meet Lily before apparating home.

Once they got back to Grimmauld Place they heard a knock at the door. Lily who was nearest opened it and Lydia jumped on Hermione who was at the door. "My letter came! I'm going to Hogwarts!" Hermione cried happily, hugging her friend back.

"Ours too!" Harry said, joining the hug.

"I can't wait!" Lydia smiled.

* * *

That was a longish chapter I believe, four full pages for you. Okay it's not that long. Long for me, that works. The next chapter will obviously be going to Hogwarts. Oh and incase you're wondering, since Lydia met Draco at Madam Malkins, Harry didn't. I hope you liked it and I love you all a lot, I really do, honest!

Jazzmyne16 (aka Abi)

xxx

P.S - At lunch in college posting this now, I'm so tired but it was worth it :)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I'm writing this again at half 11 on Sunday night so I can post it in college tomorrow. I've decided that, since I'm at college normally only on a Monday and Tuesday (I've then got a study day and two days at placement in a nursery, its great!) then I'll try to post chapters on those days. Preferably Monday but with homework, going out, writers block and sometimes being too lazy to plug in my netbook charger, (which believe me if you're nearly always tired like I am, it can really be too much effort sometimes) then it'll be the Tuesday. Anyhow I've had a busy week which is why I'm writing so late again. What with college, a wee party, the hospital (it's okay it was for my broken ankle, its healed now but I'm getting physiotherapy, not good but I'll live I guess), homework and such, I've not had time to update more than one story and that was just luck that I was actually in college on Friday too that I posted it.

Anyway you don't want to hear about me and my boring life, so I'll get on with chapter 6. Sorry for being so chatting, I can't shut up today I swear!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately, my mind isn't brilliant like JK Rowling's. However I do own Lydia Black which makes me slightly happier.

Chapter 6

"Lyds. Lydia. Lydia!" Harry said, gradually getting louder and louder, while trying to shake Lydia awake. She rolled over, half awake, attempting to get away from Harry. Sirius walked in to see why Harry was being so loud, and laughed. "How long have you been trying to get her up?"

"About 10 minutes, it's too bloody difficult." Harry sighed.

"Language Harry," Sirius scolded, while he went over to his daughter's bed, and added kindly. "Lydia? You gotta get up princess, you don't want to miss the train to Hogwarts do you?" Lydia sat up abruptly, stretching and yawning, Harry staring in disbelief. "Okay daddy, I'm up." Lydia mumbled, climbing out of bed.

"How come it takes Sirius two seconds, whereas I was trying for 10 minutes? Where's the logic? Girls!" Harry muttered, walking out the room. Sirius and Lydia just laughed at his antics, finding it rather amusing. "Okay, you're all packed so just get dressed and come down stairs once you're ready for breakfast. Don't take too long remember, we're getting the Grangers at 10." Sirius said walking out the room, while Lydia skipped over to her wardrobe and took out the outfit hanging on the hook on the other side of one of the doors. She put on a simple blue gypsy skirt and a pale pink tank top, with a pale pink cardigan to keep her warm. She brushed her long, waving hair, and put it up in a side pony tail, using curby grips on the other side of her hair at the bottom, to keep shorter strands of hair from falling and making her hair look untidy.

Once she was ready she dragged her trunk out onto the landing, where she saw James emerge from his and Lily's room. "You want some help taking that down Lydia? You go down and get breakfast and I'll take in down in a minute" James said smiling at his Goddaughter. (Oh yeah, Sirius chose Lily James and Remus to be godparents to Lydia, since her mother said he was to choose)

"Okay, thanks Uncle James!" Lydia replied, bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Lily was making scrambled eggs, her dad was buttering toast and Harry set the table. When Harry noticed her he smiled, "Hey Lyds, finally up I see." He laughed when Lydia gently slapped his arm for the comment, before she pulled him into a quick hug. "I can't believe we're going to Hogwarts today! This is amazing!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Well, you won't get there if you don't get some breakfast in you first" Lily said, putting plates of egg and toast in front of them, summoning the orange juice from the fridge and pouring it into glasses before them. "I would make you a snack for the train, but no doubt you'll want to get something from the cart." _Tap Tap Tap. _"Lily you got post." Sirius said as he took the letter from the owl. Lily opened it and gasped, smiling.

"Sirius look after these two, I need to talk to James." Lily said, rushing upstairs.

"Whoa, what's the rush Lily?" James laughed.

"Look at the letter! Dumbledore wants me to teach Muggle Studies at Hogwarts!" Lily squealed in delight.

"Wow! You're gonna take the job right? I mean you're always saying you're lonely in the day with me and Sirius at work. And you'll be near Lydia and Harry, they can't really get into too much trouble with you there can they?" James exclaimed, hugging his wife tightly.

"I was going to see what you thought first, but yes! I've got to floo there by 10 though, so you and Sirius will have to tell Jean and Daniel." She went to take Lydia's trunk downstairs, before stopping, and adding, "Don't tell Harry and Lydia, I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure thing Lils" James mimed zipping his lips shut making Lily roll her eyes.

* * *

"Why's mum not coming with us" Harry asked his dad, as they went out to the car. On the outside, you'd think it would fit five people in safely, but it had been magically altered, so several more people could fit in."She's got something she's got to do, she did tell you Harry" James replied, shooing him into the back of the car. They drove for about ten minutes, before reaching Hermione's house. Hermione and her parents were waiting outside the gate for them, and quickly climbed into the car. "This is a bit strange." Jean said, seeing how big the car was inside. Again, James began to drive, and they managed to get to Kings Cross Station at quarter to 11, Sirius quickly grabbing three trolley's for the three children's trunks. Walking over to platforms nine and ten, Sirius ran though the wall with Hermione's parents, James quickly following with Hermione. "Together?" Harry asked Lydia, who smiled and nodded. Running towards the wall, Lydia shut her eyes, fearing she'd hit into the wall, though of course she didn't.

"There you are, come here pumpkin" Sirius said, pulling his Lydia into a hug. "Make sure you write as much as you can okay? And stick with Harry and Hermione and you'll be fine. You've got two great friends there." Lydia just nodded trying not to cry. Ever since she was five she'd seen her dad every day, and now she wasn't going to see him until christmas! The three friends were quickly ushered onto the train, just before the whistle blew, and they were soon crushed by the students all trying to get to a window, waving goodbye to their family's that were being lost on the station as the train left it behind.

Once their parents were out of view, Harry, Lydia and Hermione decided to find a compartment. After a few minutes of talking the door opened and a tall, red haired boy came in. "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The boy asked.

"Sure" Harry said as the two girls nodded.

"Thanks. I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger"

"Lydia Black"

"Harry Potter"

"Whoa, seriously? Do you really have the..the scar?" Ron asked, his eyes wide with shock. Harry pulled back his hair to show his lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "Wicked. Do you remember anything?" Harry frowned, while Lydia grew annoyed.

"If all you're going to talk about is what happened with Harry and Voldemort than leave. If he wanted you to know then he would've told you, but he didn't so drop it!" Lydia all but shouted, glaring at him.

"You know what? I told my brothers I'd sit with them." Ron muttered getting up to leave, "Sorry." He left the compartment, Harry and Hermione staring at their friend. "What?" Lydia asked puzzled.

"It's just that you've never screamed at someone like that. Well except me, but we're practically family." Harry explained.

"Yeah, you're normally shy and quiet." Hermione added.

"Huh. I guess I'm more like dad than I thought. But he shouldn't have been butting in like that, I mean who does that?" Lydia shrugged. Harry and Hermione agreed. They sat for ages, just talking about what they thought it would be like, Hermione using her knowledge from all her school book, which Harry and Lydia had been almost disgusted to find she had learned them off by heart, and Harry and Lydia saying what their parents had told them about the school. When it began to get dark, they changed into their robes, deciding that they'd be there soon.

When the train finally pulled into the station at Hogsmeade, they saw Hagrid and grinned running over to him. "Firs' years this way! Don' be shy. Oh Hullo you three." Hagrid said, as the three friends hugged him. "Come on to the boats. No more than 4 min'." Harry, Lydia and Hermione climbed into the nearest boat to them and were soon joined by a slightly round boy, with brown hair. "Hi, what's your name?" Hermione asked kindly.

"You're Neville Longbottom right?" Harry asked.

"We've not seen you in years!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm Neville" the boy smiled, "Nice to see you again, Harry, Lydia. Who are you?" he added politely.

"I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you Neville." They rode in silence for the rest of the short boat trip, no one talking until Professor McGonagall meet them in the Entrance Hall, and left them for a moment while she went into what had to be the Great Hall. "So it's true." A blonde boy, who Lydia recognised as Draco Malfoy from the robe shop, started, "The famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. You'll find some families are better than others. No need to hang around with an almost squib and girls with muggle parents, even if Black's father is a wizard, he's a disgrace to the Black family." Lydia looked ready to murder Malfoy and would've probably pounced on him, had Hermione, Neville and Harry not grabbed her, holding her back. "Hit a nerve have I Black? So Potter, sticking with the losers?"Malfoy sneered.

"They aren't losers, they're friends, Lydia's practically so back off and them alone!" Harry said defensively. Malfoy looked as if he were about to say more, but Professor McGonagall appeared behind him clearing her throat. Malfoy went back over to his friends, while McGonagall led them into the Great Hall. It was magnificent! The ceiling look like it was the sky, seeing all the stars above their heads. It was as magical as their parents said it would be. At the top of the hall, on a platform was a stool, with an old hat in front of them. Professor McGonagall stood next to it, and then it began to sing!

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

"When I call your name, you will step forward and place the hat on your head." Professor McGonagall said. Too soon, she called, "Black, Lydia!" Lydia walked up onto the platform, trying to look confident when she was scared out of her wits. Harry gave her a small thumbs up as the Professor placed the hat on her head.

_Black eh? Much like your father you are, different from the rest of your family. A rebellious streak inside you, I see, troublesome too. Rather intelligent too, you'd be good in Ravenclaw. Brave I see too, when it comes to helping your loved ones, and ambitious. Hmmm, more like your father than I thought. Loyal as well. Well it's obvious where to put you..."_GRYFFINDOR!"The hat shouted out the last word for the school to hear, and Lydia happily skipped over to the Gryffindor table, as the Gryffindors cheered and applauded happily. She was soon joined by Hermione and Neville much to her delight, and then Professor McGonagall said, "Potter, Harry." There was a lot of whispering from the students as he went onto the platform.

_Hmmm difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind, either. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you? "_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin_," _Harry muttered. _Not Slytherin eh. Are you sure? You could be great you know? It's all here in your head. Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness no? Well if you're sure. Better be..."_GRYFFINDOR!"

Lydia, Hermione and Neville, cheered loudly, along with their house, as Harry came over and sat in the seat Lydia have saved beside her. Ron followed Harry to the Gryffindor table, sitting opposite him, next to Hermione and Neville. Professor Dumbledore stood up and the Hall was filled with silence. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I know you must all be hungry to I'll try to be quick. First, we have a new addiction to our staff this year. Mrs Lily Potter, now Professor Potter, is taking over Muggle Studies, now that Professor Peach (A/N – sorry about the name I could think of nothing and I'm drinking peach sparkling water so...) had retired." He paused as everyone, Harry and Lydia most, cheered and applauded their new teacher. They felt bad that they hadn't noticed her sitting there, but thought that it wasn't their fault, they were a bit preoccupied with the sorting after all. Once the Hall was silent again, the headmaster continued, "Also, the corridor to the right on the third floor is forbidden to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Now tuck in!"

Suddenly, all five tables magically filled up with food, impressing the first years greatly. They all tucked in, grabbing potatoes and chicken, yorkshire puddings, pumpkin juice and staring confusedly at the mint humbugs in the middle of the table. Once the main course disappeared, dessert came, Lydia quickly taking some treacle tart. Harry followed to do the same, when a ghost came up through the table and making some of the Gryffindors jump. "Ah new students. Welcome to Gryffindor. I am Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington, the Gryffindor Ghost."

As he went to float off, Lydia gasped, "You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind young lady." Nick said, quickly going through a wall before a scene was caused.

Once desert was finished too, Professor Dumbledore told the prefects to lead the first years to the common room. Gryffindor common room was on the seventh floor, and behind the portrait of the fat lady. Percy, the prefect, shooed them to their dormitories, so Lydia and Hermione quickly hugged Harry and Neville, and went to their dormitory, finding two girls giggling inside. "Hi, I'm Parvati Patil," the dark skinned girl told them. (A/N - I hope no one takes offence to how I described Parvati's skin colour, I was trying to put it in a way where no one would be offended, as I hate when people are horrible to people of a different race, I mean we're all human, we're all the same!) She was very pretty, but wore far too much make-up, especially for an eleven year old.

"And I'm Lavender Brown." The blonde girl told them, whilst brushing her hair.

"I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione said, sitting down on one of the two beds left, leaving Lydia with the one by the door.

"I'm Lydia Black. Anyways, I'd love to chat but I'm tired, so I'm gonna sleep." Lydia said yawning.

"I'll wake you up tomorrow, I know what you're like" Hermione said laughing and added, "Night Lyds."

* * *

Well there you have it, 5 and a half pages, not including the A/N's at the start and end which I write while writing the story not after. I'm rather proud of myself, lol! That's why there's two, it just makes it easier for me. Anyway its half one and I need to be up at seven so I'm gonna sleep too. I love you all, and please review.

Jazzmyne16 (aka Abi)

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so so so so so sorry for making you all wait so long! I'm a horrible writer! I swear I didn't forget the story, it's just that I've been so busy what with college, physiotherapy, placement, homework, hanging out with friends and practicing for x factor auditions (just over a week till them, eek!) that I didn't have time to write this up! So I apologise, please forgive me!

Anyway I sorry if you dislike the story skipping but I'm trying to get them to the later years quickly so I'm skipping to fourth year.

DISCLAIMER: I own Harry Potter and am now sitting on a beautiful beach in Hawaii :) oh wait no I don't, I only own Lydia Black and am sitting in my bed in Scotland...oh well

Chapter 7 

Lydia woke up, suddenly realising she wasn't in her bed or her room. Then she noticed she was in living room, leaning on Harry with a blanket threw over them, which made her smile. With everything that they'd been through together, she didn't know if she'd have got through it without him. For instance in first year, where they fought a troll with Ron and Hermione, and they went up against Voldemort, who was sharing a body with Professor Quirrell. Then in second year she got petrified by the basilisk, along with Hermione. And third year, last year, Peter Pettigrew appeared in the public eye and started going after her and Harry, before their parents captured him and he managed to escape. There were so many memories good and bad with her childhood friend, and she could happily say that in the almost ten years they'd known each other they had never fell out. They always had each other's back. Now it was summer, just two weeks before they went back to Hogwarts for their fourth year. After bringing her mind back to the present, Lydia started prodding Harry's arm, in an attempt to wake all day." Harry sleepily half opened one eye to look at her, groaning.

"Why'd you wake me up? I was having a good dream!" Harry sighed, sitting up as well as he could with Lydia leaning on him.

"Because I wanted to? And what was the dream about that was so good, huh?" Lydia laughed, smirking.

"Uh nothing" Harry replied, blushing slightly, "Anyway if we're going out we'd better get ready. I'll go tell mum, dad and Sirius before I do." Slowly getting up, they raced up the stairs as usual, Lydia winning. Once in her room, Lydia opened her wardrobe, seeing what she might want to wear. In the end she picked out black skinny jeans, a purple tank top and a light grey hoodie with purple converse. She quickly brushed her hair into an untidy ponytail and put on a slither of eye liner and a small amount of mascara and lip gloss. She knew that Harry probably wouldn't be ready for another 5-10 minutes, since he was trying to wake up the parents before he was ready, so Lydia got her guitar out of its guitar case and began to play.

_I don't know what I want  
So don't ask me 'cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road  
I'm just walking, trying to see through the rain coming down_

Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do

**KNOCK KNOCK. **"Hey you ready?" Harry said, walking in then adding, "Sorry I stopped you in the middle of playing."

"It's okay, you told them?" Lydia asked going to put her guitar away.

"Yeah I did. Finish the song?" Harry replied sitting on her bed next to her.

"What? Why?" Lydia smiled.

"Because I want to hear the end. Please Lyds?" Harry pouted, making Lydia giggle.

"Fine, but just because it's you." Lydia said.

_I don't know what I want  
So don't ask me 'cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road  
I'm just walking, trying to see through the rain coming down_

Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do

_I'm alone, on my own and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Can you tell me what more do I need?_

And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah, but that's okay

I'm alone, on my own and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission but I'm ready to fly_

_I'm alone, on my own and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm alone, on my own and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Oh I'm just a girl  
Oh I'm just a girl  
Oh I'm just a girl_

"Wow that's amazing Lyds. Did you write that?" Harry said softly after a few moments.

"Thanks Harry, and yeah I did," Lydia smiled, putting her guitar away. "Anyway come on where are gonna go?" Harry stood and took Lydia's hand and dragged gently down the stairs and out of the house. "I thought maybe a picnic? Or the cafe we normally go to? You choose." Harry said, as they walked down the road.

"Uh, I don't know they both sound pretty nice." Lydia stated. "Let's just go to the cafe since we've not got a picnic with us."

"Whatever you say Lyds" Harry replied grinning. "Oh and we've to be back for 5, as we're going to Ron's for the Quidditch final tomorrow."

"Oh wow! I almost forgot. Well, we've got 4 hours then," Lydia exclaimed. The rest of walk to the small cafe was rather quiet, nearly silence but a comfortable silence no awkwardness. Once they got to the cafe they took their usual table in far corner from the door sitting sharing a menu as they talked about nothing and everything. When the waitress came over they just asked for their usuals, and five minutes later Harry got his cheese burger with chips and coke, while Lydia got a chicken burger with salad and Dr Pepper. "Hey Harry look over there!" Lydia said, stealing a few of his chips as he looked away.

"What am I...hey! They're my chips!" Harry protested.

"Works every time" Lydia laughed, while Harry playfully pushed her.

"That's cruel, I could starve to death you know," Harry joked.

"Fine here's some salad, now you'll live" Lydia rolled her eyes and gave Harry some of her salad making him laugh.

"I swear you're one of a kind"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"You probably should, ha"

"Oi!" Lydia elbowed Harry jokily. "I'm hurt now"

"I was only kidding Lyds, you know that" Harry said hugging her.

"Yeah I did. Anyway eat up, the park is calling us before we go home" Lydia exclaimed. They finished their meals, and headed down to the little park, which was abandoned, so Lydia ran straight to the swings, making Harry chuckle, "You're such a child!"

"Ah but I can still beat you up," Lydia retorted with a gleam in her eye.

"Yeah yeah Lydia" Harry sat on the swing next to her, swinging at the same pace. The twin friends sat talking for hours like only best friends could. Eventually, it got to half past four so they dawdled back to number 12 Grimmauld Place, where Lydia was immediately hugged so forcefully that she was nearly knocked over by her dad. "Why the hell didn't you two tell me you were going out?" Sirius demanded not letting go of his daughter.

"Harry said he was going to" Lydia replied glaring at Harry, who looked slightly guilty.

"Well I meant to, but I kind of forgot after telling mum and dad. Sorry Sirius." Harry said apologetically.

"It's fine, just someone make sure I know next time, I couldn't even ask Lily or James as they're at the Weasley's. Oh and Lily said to leave your school letters because her and Mrs Weasley are getting everything you need while we're at the match. All you need to bring with you to the Weasley's s a change of clothes, by the way we're coming home after the match, well once we've picked up Lily. So away and get ready! We're flooing there in five minutes." Sirius said, letting go of Lydia as she ran up the stairs trying to beat Harry up and nearly falling, though luckily Harry caught her.

Five minutes later, Harry, Lydia and Sirius were in the living room, each with a small backpack. "Okay you two go together, after I've gone okay?" Sirius told the teenagers, as he stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" Green flames swallowed him and he disappeared.

"Come on then, Harry. Harry? Are you okay?" Lydia said, noticing Harry wasn't paying any attention.

"What?" Harry snapped out of his trance like state, blushing.

"What's up Harry?" Lydia asked, worried. "You know you can tell me anything"

"Well...it's nothing. Come on." Harry replied, avoiding her gaze and walking into the fireplace.

"Tell me! Please Harry!" Lydia pouted. Suddenly he lent down and captured her lips. The kiss was spontaneous, quick and sweet, but it was her first kiss all the same, and it was amazing. He pulled back slightly, grabbing a handful of floo powder and dragging her gently by the hand into the fireplace. "The Burrow!"

* * *

Okay it's not the longest but I wanted Quidditch to be its own chapter. Oh and yes this will be a HP/OC story...well I think anyway, they make a cute pair so I'm unlikely to change my mind. This was a supposed to wait till later 6th year but it crept up on me...oh well. I loved it, though the rest of the chapter was a bit meh...I'll work on it the next chapter will be better :) Please review and tell me what you think. I'd like two reviews please before I post chapter 8 next Monday or Tuesday. Then Wednesday its X factor auditions in Glasgow! Eek! Wish me luck guys!

Anyhow I love you all so much, cookies to all who review!

Love Abi

xxx

P.S – You probably don't care but I decided Love abi was better that jazzmyne16 so I'm changing my farewell to you all. Lol, later!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I know I said next week but I really wanted to write and I got three reviews, so well I felt nice. Plus I feel bad for making you wait so long, it was like a two week wait!

Makeup Breakup – I know eh? The little plot bunnies were all going aww in my head as I typed it :)

Siriusly luvs Harry Potter – I'm glad you think so! And thank you, I'll let everyone know how they go.

Sirius Luffer – It was I do agree lol, I found it unexpected and I was writing it! How bad's that? But I love it Hahaa. I'm so happy you like it, I do write to make you all happy.

And now cookies to you three and here is the next chapter, nice and early for you.

DISCLAIMER: Still not owning Harry Potter...just me or is this kinda repetitive?

Chapter 8

Lydia was gobsmacked. Harry kissed her! She wanted to talk to him about it, but as soon as they got to the burrow it was deemed rather impossible, with the amount of people there, especially since half of them were Weasleys mean havoc that even Lily and Mrs Weasley had trouble controlling. Of course it didn't help that their husbands, along with Lydia's dad and Remus, were encouraging everyone. In the end Lydia snuck away to try to prank the twins as she was bored and trying to get Harry out of her head for a few moments, but unfortunately Lily caught her just before it was all set up. An hour later, Harry, Lydia, Hermione (who had just turned up), Ginny and Ron were all setting out plates, cutlery, and cups in the garden, while Bill and Charlie sorted out the two long tables and chairs, Fred and George taking out the food. There were too many of them to eat inside, what which all the extra guests, so they took advantage of the hot summer weather.

After stuffing themselves with Molly and Lily's food, they were sent to bed, they had an early start the next morning. Harry was sharing Ron's room, while Lydia and Hermione squeezed into Ginny's. It felt like Lydia had been asleep for about ten minutes, when the light was suddenly switched on, Lily gently shaking her. "Lydia? Come on, breakfast in 10 minutes." Lydia groaned in reply and sat up ever so slightly to let Lily know she was getting up. 15 minutes later, the three girls were sprinting down the stairs, only just ready. They saw Harry, Ron, Fred and George were already there, yawning and stretching, Ron half asleep, lying on the table. "About time, I was about to come up! I've put breakfast out for you, so eat up quickly, you'll be leaving soon. I better make sure James, Arthur, Sirius and Remus are up..." Molly said, leaving the room.

It took them about an hour to actually leave, as the twins we're trying to sneak out some of their inventions, like their ton tongue toffees but Mrs Weasley had caught them, and havoc started again. After about a half hours walk, they meet up with Cedric Diggory, who was the Hufflepuff seeker, in Fred and George's year, and his father so they could take the portkey, which happened to be an old rotten left boot, to the Quidditch world cup. When they got there, the place was full of tents, tepees and even a few caravans, thousands of wizards and muggles talking and laughing, waiting for tonight for the real excitement to begin. The Diggorys were in a different sector, to the Weasley's (etc) so they bade each other goodbye and carried on to where they're two small, shabby looking tents were. "How are we supposed to fit in them?" Ron asked his dad, once he said that one was for the girls, Sirius and Remus and the other one was for the rest of them.

"Go in and see," Sirius winked, as he took his daughter's hand and pulled her into their tent. She gasped as they went in. It was more like a small flat inside, with a small kitchenette, 2 bunk beds and one single bed, a small living room and a sealed off bathroom with a toilet and sink. Apparently the boys' tent was the same only a bit bigger with more beds, which was understandable. "Now, Ron, Hermione could you two go and find wood for a fire, and Harry and Lydia collect some water please? The rest of you can help us sort everything out the muggle way." Arthur said kindly. Harry took the bucket and he and Lydia went off to try to find the water valve. "Harry...a...about yesterday..." Lydia started, stuttering.

"If I was out of order Lyds...well...I'm sorry...but well you wanted to know...and that was the easiest quickest way..." Harry cut in, sounding just as nervous.

"It wasn't out of order, just unexpected," Lydia smiled.

"Oh. I take it that's a good thing?" Harry asked grinning back.

"In this case at least" Lydia laughed.

"Good" Harry said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently before letting it fall back to her side. They eventually found the water valve, and had to wait in a queue to get their water for 15 minutes, which they didn't mind. It just gave them more time to talk. On their way back to the tents they met Seamus, Dean, Oliver and Cho, all of which stopped them for conversation, so by the time they got back, Hermione and Ron had already brought back the wood for the fire, while the rest of them were attempting to cooking using an open flame, but with Hermione being the only one who had camped the non-magic way, it was taking a while. Another half an hour later, Bill, Charlie and Percy turned up, just as they had boiled water for cups of tea, and cooked sausages and bacon, which they hungrily wolfed down. At that point they decided to see what merchandise they could buy, Harry buying himself, Lydia, Ron and Hermione omnioculars, while Lydia bought them all programmes. They all picked up a few more little things for themselves and then the adults decided it was time to get to their seats, so they wouldn't miss anything. Once everyone was seated the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge stepped up and muttered "Sonorus" before his voice amplified and he continued, "Welcome to the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match begin!

* * *

"Woo! Ireland!" The Twins chanted back in the bigger tent, where everyone was talking, joking, laughing.

"There's no one like Krum!" Ron declared, while his brothers put the Irish flag around his shoulders, which he shrugged off.

"I think you're in love Ron." Lydia giggled.

"Viktor I love you..." Fred sang.

"Victor I do..." George added.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" Everyone, but Ron, who glared at them all and Arthur, Remus, James and Sirius, who were nowhere to be seen, joined in, laughing. Hearing bangs outside, stopped them. "The Irish must be celebrating," Fred said happily. But Lydia stood up, looking at the entrance of the tent, walking slowly towards in, "I think something's wrong..." Then James and Arthur ran in.

"Stop messing around boys! We've got to go! Bill, Charlie, Percy with me and James, the rest of you get to the portkey and wait there for one of us! Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility." Arthur commanded, as James got them all out of the tent. When Lydia got outside the tent, she began to feel sick at the sight. All over the grounds muggles were being hung in the air, scared out of their wits. "Come on. Don't look, just run." Harry whispered, as he grabbed her hand and they began to run through the crowd, trying to follow the red heads and Hermione ahead of them. That's when Harry's scar began to burn, and his hand slipped from Lydia's as he fell to the ground. Lydia screamed as she saw him fall, unable to help him as the crowd was pushing her forward, away from him, as they tried to get away.

When Harry eventually opened his eyes the place was pretty much all burnt down. "Harry! Harry there you are!" Harry heard as Lydia literally ran into him, strangling him in a hug. "I was so worried!" Harry was about to reply when a spell was shot into the sky, making Harry's scar burn again, and Voldemort's mark appeared above them. Suddenly, they were surrounded by several aurors, all point their wands at them. "Duck!" Harry exclaimed, as the aurors sent stunning spells at them. "Stop! That's my daughter! What the hell do you think you're doing Crouch?" Sirius shouted running forward, James right behind him.

"They were discovered at the scene of th3 crime!" Crouch all but screamed.

"The spell was shot from over there, behind those bushes. We didn't conjure it!" Lydia protested angrily. Crouch went over to the bushes feeling around, and gently dragged a stunned house elf, who was holding a wand, from the bush. "Hey that's my wand!" Harry stated, just as James said, "Isn't that your house elf Barty?" Crouch just nodded, and snatched the wand from the elf's hand and shoving it into Harry's hand. He fired his elf, for disobeying his orders, which were to stay in the tent. Lydia was about to argue with this, when Sirius, James and Harry dragged her away, not wanting her to get into trouble, though they saw her point. They apparated back to the burrow where everyone else was and Harry and Lydia were crushed by hugs, as everyone had been so worried about them. "Lily, do you want to take Harry and Lydia home? We've got to get to the ministry with Arthur and they'll get to pack for Hogwarts." James suggested as he put his cloak back on. Lily just nodded, grabbed their arms and apparated back to Grimmauld Place, catching Harry and Lydia by surprise. "I've put all your things I bought on your beds, so go pack or something." Lily sighed, dissolving into a chair. The two teenagers were concerned but they went to go pack, know that when Lily was like this all she wanted was to be alone. Two hours later, they were finished packing, and were sitting in Harry's room on his bed, looking through one of their photo albums. "Ha do you remember that? That was just before we caught the chicken pox!" Lydia laughed.

"Oh yeah, we were tucked up in my bed for two weeks! I love how it was always my bed when we were ill. I've just noticed that." Harry added. Lydia cuddled into Harry's chest sleepily as they continued looking at the pictures, sometimes adding comments, until she fell sound asleep. Harry just smiled at his best friend and wrapped his blanket over her, kissing the top of her head and kept looking at the album, trying to move as little as possible so he wouldn't wake her.

* * *

It's longer than the last one! And I finished this at quarter to 5 this morning, though I'm not posting it till about half one ish or something in college (well now, now but you know what I mean). I would normally be sleeping at this time but I was stupid enough to drink a 500ml can of relentless at 11pm so...oh well.

Please review and tell me what you think. I'd like two reviews please before I post chapter 8 next Monday or Tuesday.

I love you guys!

Love Abi

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Before I forget, the song that Lydia was singing in chapter 7 was not written by me at all, _A Place in this World_ is written by the amazing Taylor Swift! I meant to put that in the A/N for that chapter but I realised I didn't. Also sorry for the long wait I've been super busy and I got about half way through this chapter about a week ago and had major writers block!

.girl – I thought so too :) I love all the cute fluffy stuff so rest assured the story will have more fluff!

Anyway I'm supposed to be doing my homework...but I'd much rather write this! So I'm hoping I manage to get my homework done later but knowing me...we'll not go into that

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry I probably wouldn't be writing on here. So basically if you recognise it, it isn't mine. Kapeesh?

Chapter 9

September 1st was always hectic. Lydia and Sirius were very difficult to wake up anyway, since they weren't morning people, but with all the rushing around so early it made it even harder to get them out of their beds. After 10 minutes of nicely trying to shake Lydia awake, he gently dragged her out of bed, where they landed in a heap on the floor. "God Harry don't do that I crapped myself!" Lydia exclaimed annoyed as she tried to get up, and failed. She certainly had the black temper.

"Sorry Lyds, forgive me?" Harry said, pulling her into a hug.

"Fine fine, just don't let it happen again." Lydia giggled hugging him back. "Come on then, I want breakfast now I'm up."This time she managed to get up and shooed him out of her room, while she quickly shoved her hair into a messy ponytail, and threw on leggings and a long purple top, with her black dolly shoes. She opened the door, and seeing Harry there waiting for her, took his hand as they left her room and began down the stairs. They didn't notice Sirius walking down the stairs behind them, so thinking no one was around, he quickly kissed Lydia making her blush and smile, just before they walked into the kitchen. Sirius stood in the middle of the stairs, gobsmacked, staring at the spot that Harry and his daughter had been just moments ago. Lily walked down the stairs behind him, clearing her throat when she had to stop. "Sirius? What's up?" she asked when he didn't move.

"I'm gonna kill him..." Sirius muttered.

"What? Who and Why?" Lily questioned eyes wide.

"Harry..."

"Oh no you're not! Why would you want to anyway?"

"He kissed my little Lydia"

"Aww really? That's so cute! I was wondering when that something going to happen" Lily cooed, making Sirius turn and give her an incredulous look.

"WHAT!" he shouted, taking Lily by surprise and making her jump back a stair.

"Oh come on, it's obvious they like each other. And wouldn't you prefer it to be Harry than some random kid you don't know?"

"That's not the point! My little girl!" Sirius all but screamed.

"Sirius..." Lily said warningly.

"Fine! But I'll be having words with him. And I am not happy about this!" Sirius glared at her and spun around, stomping down the stairs. "Clearly," Lily mumbled as she followed him into the kitchen. As they walked in Lily noticed James, Lydia and Harry looking at Sirius with confused looks. "Harry, a word please," Sirius said pointing to the hall. Harry stood slowly as to follow Sirius out of the door when Lily stepped in.

"Oh Sirius leave it will you? You'll just worry them so shush!" Lily sighed then turned to her son, "sit down and finish your breakfast Harry, we'll be leaving soon."

After that everyone sat in silence, and Harry and Lydia quickly left, Sirius still scowling at Harry. "I wonder what's got dad in such a mood" Lydia thought out loud.

"I dunno must be something big for him to be mad like that" Harry stated, as they walked into the living room, waiting for their parents so they could floo to King's Cross. They only had to wait a few minutes, Sirius demanding he floo with Lydia instead of her flooing with Harry, making Lily and James, who had been filled in about everything, shake their heads, sighing. "Dad, what's going on? You've been acting weird all morning." Lydia asked once they had got out of the fireplace and onto the station and hugged him goodbye. Sirius was about to reply when Lily shooed his daughter over to the train, "Come on its leaving in a minute, James and Sirius will write okay? And stay out of trouble this year, will you?"

"Wait aren't you teaching this year?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I wanted to see you both on the train this year. Plus I only see Lydia in class since you didn't take muggle studies. I'm flooing to my office in a minute." Lily said, as the train started to pull away from the station. Harry and Lydia waved at the adults, until they were out of site, and went to find Ron and Hermione. They were found at the far end of the train, sitting very close together, looking as if they were about to kiss. Finally, Lydia thought, before Harry, totally oblivious to what was happening, walked into the compartment, making the two jump apart. Lydia sighed, as she sat down, mouthing an apology to Hermione, before starting a conversation. "So Ron did Percy or your dad tell you what the big event is?"

"No yours or Harry's?" Ron replied.

"No they said it was to be a surprise" Harry said sadly.

"There's an event happening? Sounds like it'll be good, whatever it is" Hermione added.

The rest of the journey they sat talking about their holidays and such, only being interrupted by Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Other than that is was a quiet pleasant train ride. 10 minutes before they were due to arrive in Hogsmeade, the boys went to put on their robes, leaving the girls to change in their compartment. "I'm sorry about Harry, he was so clueless!" Lydia told her friend.

"It's fine, he's a boy. Ron would do the same" Hermione smiled. Lydia was about to tell Hermione what happened between her and Harry, but after realising that she didn't really know what was happening between them now, she decided to keep it secret for now. Then the boys came back in, as the train pulled into the station. Ron and Hermione left the compartment, while Lydia waited for Harry to retie his shoe lace. "Sneak out later?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around Lydia who smiled and nodded. Ron and Hermione back tracked, noticing they were missing their best friends, when they saw Harry kiss Lydia sweetly, Lydia wrapping her arms around his neck. Hermione just gently pushed Ron back out the train, before he interrupted. "What? Harry...and Lydia? What?" Ron was shocked, to say the least, whereas Hermione found it really cute.

"Come on Ron, you can't say you've not been expecting this? I mean not that I saw it at the time but looking back it was kind of obvious even before Hogwarts in school."

"Well...I didn't think that it would happen like that or whatever you know? I didn't think of it much at all actually...so do we tell them we know?"

"No, I don't think so. There's obviously a reason they didn't tell us, so pretend you don't know until they say something okay?" Ron just nodded, as Harry and Lydia jogged up to them.

"Sorry, laces." Harry said, a little breathless, as they climbed into the nearest carriage, where they sat in near silence for their ride up to the castle. Once in the warm castle they sat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the sorting to finish as they were hungry. When it finally was, everyone but Hermione tucked in to the delicious food. Hermione refused as Nearly Headless Nick told them that it was made by house elves. The feast was as usual over far too quickly for them, and Dumbledore went straight into the notices, everyone started to block them out. They'd heard them all before. It wasn't until Dumbledore began talking about a special event happening at the school did Harry, Lydia, Hermione and Ron begin to pay attention. "This year, Hogwarts will be taking part in the Triwizard tournament. Because of this the castle, from October, will not only be your home this year. With the tournament going on this year, there will not be the Quidditch tournament. I will tell you more nearer the time, for now it's time for bed" Dumbledore said, and students began to rise from their seats, and the quartet ascended up the stairs to the seventh floor. Harry ran up to his dormitory instantly, while many of the boys followed him. 5 minutes later he came back, his invisibility cloak in his hand. Ron and Hermione excused themselves to a couch in the far corner of the common room, distracting the few Gryffindors still there while Harry and Lydia threw the cloak over them and tiptoeing out of the room.

They went up to the astronomy tower, the map lying open next to them, so they could see if anyone was coming. "Happy to be back?" Harry asked, pulling Lydia nearer as she shivered in the freezing room.

"Kinda. I love Hogwarts but I miss dad and James. I've got you though, and Ron and Hermione and everyone" Lydia replied.

"Yeah Hogwarts wouldn't be the same if the four of us weren't friends." Harry smiled. "By the way, I wanted to ask you something..."

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well...I'll have to think about it all you know..."

"Lydia! I'm serious! Leave the sarcasm out of one conversation will you? Please?"

"Haha but it's funny. But in all seriousness, yes I will."

"Great" Harry found Lydia's lips in the half darkness and kissed her shortly. "Come on, we'd better go. Filch is on his way up."

* * *

**A/N ****- **Awwwww! Ain't that cute? I thought so at least. I'm mega sorry about the length but I liked this ending for the chapter so it's stopping here haha. Now I know what you're thinking, Sirius wouldn't threaten Harry! What are you on about woman? But he's protective of his little girl and while he's mad he wouldn't do anything to Harry really. Maybe yell at him a little. But nothing worse than that.

Again I'm sorry for the time it took to write this chapter. I think I'm going to skip to October because classes get rather repetitive and boring to write. I want action! Drama! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

(P.S – Totally not had sugar or energy juice...okay maybe a tad...okay a little...a lot! There I confessed leave me alone! Hehe...)

Anyway I'm blabbing on so I love you all and I'd please like at least 3 reviews to post the next chapter since they inspire me and make me not give up writing 4 different fanfictions, even though 4 all at once is a ridiculous number and its stopping me doing some of my homework which my college tutors don't seem to appreciate for some reason...but that's how nice I am to you all :)

Love Abi

xxx

P.S – I apologise for my second A/N I was a slight bit hyper an it was like 3 in the morning so forgive me? Lol


	10. Chapter 10

Double digits! WOOHOO! *parties* lol.

So I've looked through some of my earlier chapters seeing first, a few spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, missing words and words I wrote instead of ones I was supposed to write. So I do apologise for this, I'll be much more careful when editing. And second, I've made Sirius too slushy of a dad with Lydia I think. So pumpkin shall not be used again (shudder – what was I thinking?) I toe the line at princess occasionally :) anyway I'll stop blabbing on and start actually writing the chapter for you all.

Also I know I said I'd like 3 reviews but I felt bad for making you wait so long for the last chapter so I'm proving my niceness :L Also thank you to everyone who added my story to alerts/favourites

DISCLAIMER: I'm too lazy to try and think of something creative for this so JKR owns all except Lydia, her mother and I dunno possibly her owl ;)

Chapter 10

"Lydia? Wake up!" Hermione hissed quietly, making Lydia look at her alarm clock and groan.

"Mione have you any idea what time it is?" Lydia yawned.

"Yeah I know it's early but I wanted to ask you a few things before breakfast so go get ready?" Hermione said kindly. Lydia merely rolled her eyes and dragged herself out of her nice warm bed and into the shower. After half an hour she and Hermione were all ready for the day and sitting in the empty common room. "Right so where were you last night? Ron and I do notice these things you know" Hermione smirked.

"With Harry, in the astronomy tower," Lydia replied stifling yet another yawn.

"And what happened?" Hermione asked.

"We were just talking...and he asked me out!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Wow! Really?" Hermione smiled brightly, happy for her best friend.

"Yeah" Lydia smiled even wider than Hermione.

_October 30th 1994  
_(If my years are right for their fourth year, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong)

"Now I want you all on your best behaviour, you are representing our school and we do not want our reputation tarnished." Professor McGonagall told the students of Hogwarts for what seemed like the millionth time that day, as they all crowded the grounds, awaiting their guests. The students of Beaubaxtons came first, in a ginormas horse drawn carriage. Durmstrang arrived not ten minutes later in a huge boat. Everyone made their way to the Great Hall, the ladies of Beaubaxtons and gentlemen of Durmstrang settled themselves most at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables, their Headmistress/Headmaster sitting with the teachers at their table. Ron began to sulk a little as he saw Malfoy sat across from and talking to none other than Viktor Krum. The Hall silenced quickly as Professor Dumbledore stood and began to speak, "A warm welcome to the students of the Beaubaxtons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime and the students of Durmstrang and their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff! Now, we are all gathered here now for the Triwizard Tournament. There are three champions, one from each house, who compete with each other for eternal glory for themselves, their school and for the Triwizard cup!" The students cheered loudly at this, until Dumbledore raised a hand for silence. "Now for your safety we have had to change the rules slightly. The main rule you all need to know now is that you may only enter the tournament if you are of age." Gesturing to the huge goblet that had been placed behind him he continued, "This is the goblet of fire. To enter the tournament, you merely have to write your name and school on a piece of parchment and throw it in the goblet. You have until before dinner tomorrow night to enter your name and we will pick our champions after the Halloween feast. I must warn you however; this competition is not for the faint hearted. Now off to bed!" All the students in the hall were muttering and whispering about the tournament. "So the twins are obviously going in for it, any of you?" Lydia joked as they ascended the many stairs up to the 7th floor.

"I wouldn't mind, if they find a way to do it." Ron said seriously. "What bout you Harry?"

"Nah, I'd like a drama free year thanks. Not to mention I'd be murdered by my mum..." Harry replied, making Hermione and Lydia laugh and agree. They finally got to the Gryffindor common room and went also straight to their dormitories after several goodbyes.

The next day they found out that a lot of their school had already entered, including Cedric Diggory and Angelina Johnson, as well as several underage students who came out with magnificent beards, including Fred and George which had everyone amused for the next ten minutes.

By the time the feast began the quartet was majorly bored. It had been a very cold Saturday and with the common room so noisy and crowded they had aimlessly wandered around the school for hours. Everyone in the hall seemed to be eating rather quickly, eager to find out who the champions were. Eventually Dumbledore stood up and told them that the Goblet should be ready to tell them the first champion in a moment or two and just a minute later a piece of parchment was spat out and floated carefully into the Headmasters hand. "The Durmstrang champion is...Viktor Krum!" Nearly everyone in the room cheered as he went into the room behind the staff table as instructed, and a second piece of parchment was released from the Goblet. "The champion from Beaubaxtons is...Fleur Delacour!" Again the schools cheered loudly as Fleur followed Viktor out of the Great Hall. The final piece of parchment flew out of the Goblet and the last champion was revealed, "The Hogwarts champion is...Cedric Diggory!" Cedric got the loudest reaction from the hall as he walked out of the room. "Now we have our three..." Dumbledore started but was distracted as another piece of parchment landed in his grasp. "Harry Potter..." He muttered then clearing his throat he repeated, louder, "Harry Potter!" Harry, Lydia and Hermione mirrored looks of shock, as the girls pulled their friend to his feet where he slowly walked up to the Headmaster and to the room where the rest of the champions were. Lily seemed to look both upset, shocked and annoyed all at the same time, which Dumbledore's face seemed emotionless. "To bed everyone, please." Dumbledore said, going over to the rest of the staff who immediately let him lead the way to the room behind them.

(A/N – Since we know what happens with Harry I'm writing Hermione and Lydia's thoughts)

Lydia, Hermione and Ron walked to the common room in silence and quickly decided to sit in Ron's dormitory, to avoid the twin's party for Harry. "I wonder how Harry's name got in there... Could it of been some cruel joke?" Lydia asked, clearly worried.

"No I don't think so...his name must've been put into a fourth category...but there wasn't one...someone's tampered with the Goblet" Hermione replied, lost in thought.

"Look don't you think that's a bit farfetched?" Ron snapped moodily.

"Well what do you suggest?" Lydia retorted.

"Nothing...it doesn't matter. Anyway I'm going to bed, so if you don't mind..." Ron mumbled. Hermione and Lydia waved their goodbyes, and went to their own dormitory.

"Something's up with Ron" Lydia stated, and Hermione just nodded, very tired herself. As Lydia shoved her hair up quickly she noticed Hermione had already started to nod off. Smiling at her friend she just turned the light off and got into her own bed, falling asleep just as quickly.

**A/N** – Well I know its short but I think that was a good a place as any to stop so it'll be longer next time.

So at least 2 reviews please or I'll not post the next chapter next week :) love you all!

Love Abi

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so not too good of a reaction to my last chapter last week which was a little upsetting but hopefully people will review this week and let me know yeah? I'll probably have more time to write until the 26th cause it's the Easter holidays Woohoo! I love college but I need a break. Anyhow that brings me to my second point, which is that since I don't have the college internet for two weeks I'll be going to the library but I dunno when I'll be able to get down so bare with me 'kay?

DISCLAIMER: Well considering its 2am while I _start_ to write this I'm far too tired to think of anything witty, creative or more than JKR owns all that you recognise :)

Chapter 11

Harry stormed quickly out of his dormitory and down to the lake, not wanting to go to breakfast despite the fact that he was famished. Not long after Lydia, walked up behind him a large stack of toast and a few napkins in one her hands. "Hi" she smiled, sitting next to him and offering him the toast, "I thought you'd be hungry."

"Thanks Lyds, I'm starving" Harry said, "Where's Hermione?"

"Trying to make Ron see sense the normal, non-violent, non-yelling way. So I decided I should stay out of it. You know what I can be like with Ron sometimes..." Lydia cut off thinking about the day they first met on the train and giggled slightly.

Harry merely grinned and rolled his eyes, "That would have been funny if Hermione and I weren't so shocked. Seriously you're like a mini, girl version of your dad at times. I'm guessing you know Ron's thoughts on what happened last night then?"

"Yeah, but he's crazy if he thinks that! I mean that's a load of crap, why the hell would you do something like that, especially since you already said you didn't want to..." Lydia exclaimed angrily.

"Wait, you believe me then?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Of course you idiot," Lydia laughed slightly, "I mean just the look on your face was enough to realise you didn't understand what was happening. Hermione knows you didn't put your name in the goblet either. She thinks Ron doesn't and that he's just jealous, which is stupid. You don't want all the... now this is Hermione's way of describing how Ron thinks, the "action" you've been getting over the last few years, but he's feeling like he's always second best and he doesn't like it."

"What!" Harry turned so quickly he dropped the rest of his toast into the lake, but he didn't care, "Ron's jealous? Well fine, he can have a scar from where an evil tried to murder him, and then nearly get murdered three years in a row. He knows I hate all this..."

"He knows that Harry," Lydia said soothingly, covering his hand with hers, "He just wants to be seen first for once I think, he like having you as his best friend it just has consequences not everyone likes sometimes."

""I guess...but he's still being a prat." Harry muttered, kissing her lips quickly and pulling her into a hug.

"I know" Lydia mumbled into Harry's chest.

They couple stayed there having a mindless conversation for several hours, forgetting the tournament, school, Ron, everything. Eventually Harry stood, gently pulling Lydia up with him because it was starting to get cold. They decided to go straight to the common room, but that plan was soon ruined, as somehow James and her dad were on the third floor, and after a hurried hello they dragged Harry off to Dumbledore's office to complain, while Lily just rolled her eyes at the men and offered Lydia a butterbeer in her office, which Lydia happily accepted. "So how are you? I feel like we never talk enough at school, though I admit I talk to you more than my own son..." Lily said as she took two butterbeers from a cupboard and handed one to Lydia.

"I'm fine Lily, and I'll get on Harry's back about that" Lydia laughed.

"I hear you and Harry are going out now?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"...Well yeah" Lydia blushed.

"Since I know you've not told him yet, be careful around Sirius. He was so mad when he saw Harry give you a small kiss. But then he overreacts, so good luck with telling him" Lily chuckled, but Lydia gulped. "Don't worry he'll come around. I could see from when you were little that something was going to happen with you two. Come to think of it your dad wasn't keen on it when the two of you were small either..."

"Wait, what?" Lydia asked puzzled.

"Just how you two acted. That's so sweet that your practically childhood sweethearts." Lily smiled.

"How did you and James get together?" Lydia wanted to know. No one ever really properly mentioned it, but small inside jokes were made about it.

"Well, from second year he started badgering me to go out with him but he was too immature and annoying. However I finally agreed to go out with him in seventh year to shut him up. To my surprise I really enjoyed myself and we started dating properly and well, we've been together ever since. Still cheesy with Christmas gifts though!"

"What did he get you for Christmas'?"

"Well second year he got me a really annoying card that sang me Christmas carols unless I shoved it under the fruit bowl at home. Third year he had the marauders' help him serenade me all day. Fourth year he wasn't well so it was an apology from Remus because James couldn't throw his merry Christmas Lily party. Fifth year I felt kinda of bad about...he got me a dozen roses, and they were beautiful. But as he was acting like such an idiot that I threw them in the lake...his face..." Lily looked like she was about to cry, so Lydia hugged her godmother, hoping she was okay. Minutes later Lily smiled slightly and said, "Any new songs yet? I was looking forward to hearing one."

"Not yet, but I've got an idea for one..." Lydia replied, brainstorming in her head.

"What about?"

"Relationships. Like yours and James', and mum and dad's. And made up one or something to finish it up easier I think..."

"Let me know if you finish it, I wanna hear it"

At that moment Sirius, James and Harry walked in the office. "Hey Lyds, didn't expect you to be here." Sirius grinned widely and pulled her into a strangling hug.

"Dad...can't...breathe" Lydia stammered out and laughed as her dad let her go. "I'm gonna go back to the common room, you coming Harry?"

"Yeah, sure." Everyone said goodnight and the pair left in silence, only talking when they had to give the fat lady the password.

"Oh Merlin, there you are! I've been looking for you two all over!" Hermione exclaimed, sounding frantic.

"Sorry 'Mione, I was talking to Lily," Lydia explained.

"And I was with Sirius, dad and Professor Dumbledore. We didn't mean to scare you," Harry added.

"I was just worried something really bad had happened, don't worry." Hermione said shaking her head slightly.

"I'll be right back...I need parchment, quill and ink..." Lydia ran into her dormitory and grabbed the items from her bag, as well as her guitar and settled herself in the corner of the room, Harry and Hermione sitting with her, talking quietly as she wrote down lyrics, furiously scribbled out parts and strumming notes on her guitar. By the time she finished the lyrics it was only the three of them in the common room, her two friends dozing off. Lydia quietly moved over to the other side of the room and began playing her guitar, trying to think how the backing to the song should go.

She was woken around noon the next day by Harry. She didn't even remember falling asleep! "It's Sunday right?"

"Yeah why?" Harry asked confused.

"Because I forgot why we got off on Friday for a minute there so I thought i'd made it up. It's fine now though it came back to me" Lydia smiled. Harry just shook his head, also smiling.

"So did you manage to finish your masterpiece?" Harry laughed.

"Why yes I did. And I'm glad you recognise it's a masterpiece, if I do say so myself" Lydia said sarcastically, picking up her guitar and parchment. "Come on, get Hermione and let's go."

"Where?" Harry questioned.

"To see Lily, she wanted to hear it. And since she inspired it then its kinda fair." Lydia replied, and added as an afterthought, "Actually on the subject of your mum, you've got to talk to her more in school, it's upsetting her."

"Will do," Harry said, as Hermione walked up to them and they followed Lydia out of the portrait and down to Lily's office.

"Come in!" Lily said, "Oh it's you three. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Lydia dragged us down," Harry chuckled, earning himself a glare from his girlfriend.

"I finished the song, and I thought you'd want to hear it before anyone else. Well except Harry and Hermione." Lydia said smiling. Lily merely nodded and gestured to three seats that had not been there moments ago. They sat down and Lydia took this as a sign to start, because well she wanted to.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me,  
how's life? Tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while,_

_You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why,_

_Because the last time you saw me,  
Is still burned in the back of your mind,  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die,_

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December all the time,_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_  
_Wishing I'd realised what I had when you were mine,_  
_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright,_  
_I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping,_  
_Staying up, playing back myself leaving,_  
_When you're birthday passed and I didn't call_

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_  
_I watched you laughing from the passenger side,_  
_And I realised I loved you in the fall,_

_But then the cold came, the dark days,_  
_When fear crept into my mind,_  
_you gave me all you love and I gave you was goodbye,_

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December all the time,_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_  
_Wishing I'd realised what I had when you were mine,_  
_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind,_  
_I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tan skin, you're sweet smile,  
So good to me, so right,  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,_

_The first time you ever saw me cry,_  
_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_  
_Probably mindless dreaming,_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right,_  
_I'd go back and time and change it but I can't,_  
_So if the chain is on your door I understand,_

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December,_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_  
_Wishing I'd realised what I had when you were mine,_  
_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright,_  
_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind,_  
_I go back to December all the time._

"It's mostly just made up stuff, but there's the roses in there like you and James, and summer and fall liike dad." Lydia said, looking at the three expectantly.

"Lyds that's amazing!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah Lydia, I love it!" Hermione smiled brightly.

"Agreed, there's feeling in there. You can tell you care about your music," Lily added.

"Thanks guys" Lydia grinned happily. Lily quickly shooed them away to lunch and Harry and Hermione had to jog to keep up with their friend who was skipping down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N**– Well how'd you like it? A good 700-800 words longer than last time, since I'm nice. It's mostly just filler, so I apologise. I had writers block with this chapter which is why I put in another song, which is Back to December by the incredible Taylor Swift. If you've not heard it then please do it's so good!

Anyway back to the tournament next time. Figuring out what it is and the actual first task next time I think...

Love you's all and please review :) I'll hand out hot chocolate for the next chapter for everyone who does...or lemonade if it's as hot as it has been

Love Abi

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry I took so long to write this, I've had writers block with pretty much all my fanfics, its rather ridiculous. But anyhow I'm updating now. I'm going to have internet for two weeks (starting July 14th which is probably when I'll post this but whatever lol) while I'm at my dad's and/or grandparents while I'm on holiday there so I'll try to update more though since it's my holiday too I'll be busy as well.

Lady Eleanor Boleyn – I know right! I am pretty obsessed with Taylor Swift so if Lydia's gonna play music some of her music had to be in it. I'm so glad you liked it; I must admit it's one of my favourites.

Mercedez123 – I'll keep that in mind, I just know how some people can be offended easily. Thanks :)

Angel JJK – Thanks!

Prongs and Lily Flower – Sorry I took my time to update and I'm glad you think so :)

Vampire luverxoxo – No Lydia is a just over a month older than Harry, so they would be in the same year.

Dreamsb223 – Thank you!

I hope you all like the chapter!

DISCLAIMER – If I was JK Rowling and I owned Harry Potter, I would not be counting down the days till my holiday as I could just go...2 weeks :D can't wait!

Chapter 12

The day of the first task drew nearer and nearer and Harry was beginning to worry. How was he supposed to get through the task if he didn't know what the first task was?

To make things worse, Ron still wasn't talking to him, even after Lydia had a "talk" with him, which ended up with Fred and George having to drag her away from him and her getting a detention with Professor McGonagall for muggle fighting. "Don't worry about him Harry, he's being an idiot" Lydia said as they by the lake.

"I know" Harry huffed, as Hermione and Ginny came over, Ron in toll.

"Harry?" Hermione called, "Ron would like me to tell you, that Seamus told him, that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid is looking for you."

"Fine, whatever" Harry said, then as Hermione sighed walking back to Ginny and Ron he added, "Thanks Mione"

"I wonder what Hagrid wants?" Lydia asked.

"You never do know with Hagrid" Harry chuckled.

..0

"Hagrid what's all this about?" Harry asked much later that night as Hargrid led him into the Forbidden Forest.

"You brung yer cloak like I asked ya?" Hagrid asked, ignoring Harry's question. Harry just nodded. "Good put it on"

They walked further into the forest, stopping only when Hagrid came to the Beaubaxtons carriage as Madame Maxime came out and took Hagrid's hand. They finally stopped when a line of fire appeared. Getting closer, Harry saw not one, but four dragons. "One for each champion..." he muttered, hurrying to get out as he saw Karkaroff sneak up behind them. Hagrid had company so he wouldn't miss him.

..0

"Hey Harry, what did Hagrid want last night?" Lydia asked as sat next to him in the Great Hall kissing him lightly as she did.

"The first task is dragons" Harry whispered, making Lydia gasp.

"You mean you have a day to figure out how to go against a dragon?" Lydia muttered back.

"Yeah" Harry answered, then when he saw Cedric enter the hall he added, "Be right back"

..0

"Accio firebolt!" Harry shouted diving behind the nearest rock to him as the Hungarian Horntail let out another breath of fire. Harry could feel the heat of the flame, hotter and hotter as the dragon slowly burnt the rock to cinders, his left shoulder also getting burnt from leaning on it. Peeking his head out he saw his broom fly over to him and he quickly jumped onto it flying high in the air as the dragon flew after him, receiving deafening cheers from the crowd below. Higher and higher Harry flew bringing the dragon with him, and he suddenly dropped underneath her grapping the egg before she could get to him. Specialist wizards came on the scene then trying to calm the dragon while Harry moved towards the medi-tent with the golden egg to get checked out.

"Lay down Mr Potter I'll be with you in a moment" Madam Pomfrey sighed, giving Cedric a nasty looking potion. Hermione and Lydia ran in while the nurse treated his burn, Ron following sheepishly behind.

"Harry! You're alright!" Hermione sighed in relief.

"That was brilliant Harry!" Lydia exclaimed at the same time.

Harry looked at Ron raising an eyebrow as he mumbled, "Whoever put your name in that cup has it in for you mate"

"Finally caught on have you?" Ron began to splutter but Harry interrupted him, "Don't worry about it"

They grinned at each other, glad to be talking again while Hermione and Lydia shook their heads, "Boys!"

The four of them walked out just to here that Harry was in the lead, erupting more cheers from the Hogwarts students.

..0

(I was going to stop here but since I made you wait like two months and my first task was rather pitiful I decided to continue)

In the lead up to Christmas it was rather boring, other than the Yule Ball being announced. Harry immediately asked Lydia who happily accepted, while Ron decided to wait till the last minute where Harry had to ask the Patel twins. Ron's new date Padma grudgingly agreed as no one else had asked her.

(Girls Dormitory – Only Hermione and Lydia getting ready there)

"Come on tell me who you're going with? Please?" Lydia pouted as she helped Hermione do her hair.

"Fine, since you'll know in an hour anyway. Victor" Hermione replied blushing.

"Victor Krum?" Lydia asked gobsmacked, "As in _the_ Victor Krum?" Hermione merely nodded smiling happily as she admired her hair which was up in a messy bun, parts of her fringe left hanging loose and curled the same as Lydia's. The two quickly done each other's make-up taking up half an hour. They decided to finally put on their dresses; Hermione's a baby pink colour that clung to her curves nicely showing off her figure. Lydia's dressed was peach and strapless, the top half also clinging to her skin, while the skirt puffed out like a ball gown or princesses dress flowing to the floor. Being five minutes late they quickly put on their jewellery, a simple heart necklace for Hermione and her charm bracelet that she got on her tenth birthday and a locket for Lydia. "You look amazing Hermione, Krum won't know what hit him!"

"Neither will Harry!" Hermione smiled once more as they walked into the common room where they were meeting Harry.

"Wow" Harry exclaimed as he saw them come over to him. Kissing Lydia sweetly her took hand and offered an arm to Hermione and lead two of his favourite women (other than is mum of course) down to the Entrance Hal, leaving Hermione on the first floor as she said she needed a moment. "You look beautiful Lydia, I can't believe I'm lucky enough to be the one taking you to the ball" Harry whispered in Lydia's ear, making her blush, as they waited outside the Great Hall. Before Lydia could reply, Professor McGonagall called the champions and their partners into the Great Hall to dance the first dance. As they walked in they saw the Hall had been totally redecorated, the house tables had been replaced by many small round tables set on the outskirts of the Hall, leaving plenty of room for the student and Professors to dance. There was a huge Christmas tree in one corner, and the ceiling made it look like it was snowing.

The first dance went great and Harry and Lydia stayed dancing for the next four songs until they needed a drink. They sat down beside Ron, who seemed pissed off and Padma who looked like she was having a miserable time. "Hey Ron what's up?" Lydia asked taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Ron just muttered something about enemy and dance. Confused Lydia began to talk to Padma as Hermione came over. "Victor's just went to get drinks, do you mind if we join you?"

"Victor?" Ron burst out before anyone could say anything. "Hermione you're fraternising with the enemy!"

"The enemy? Who was that wanted his autograph?" Hermione retorted, "The whole point of the tournament is to make friends!" Harry and Lydia quickly darted away, back onto the dance floor, trying to keep out of the argument.

The pair danced for hours, stopping only for a quick bite to eat and soon they were two of the only people still there, along with Neville and Ginny, Hagrid and Madam Maxime, Professor Potter, who was watching her son and goddaughter happily, and Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Eventually the four Gryffindors trudged up to bed shattered.

Lydia had intending on going straight to bed but when she saw Hermione, who was still in her dress and crying, all thoughts of sleep went out of her mind. "Mione? What's wrong?"

"Ron s-spoils everything" Hermione sobbed.

"Don't listen to him Mione, he's not worth it. I'll give him a talking to tomorrow though. But Hermione he was just jealous and he handled it like a guy. It's really not worth getting upset over" Lydia told her friends.

"You're right. Thanks Lyds" Hermione sniffed, standing up and getting into her pyjamas.

"Of course I'm right" Lydia grinned.

Both in their nightwear they quickly fell asleep, happily dreaming of dances and their princes.

..0

Awwwww cute end right? I thought so anyway. I apologise for the first task, I have don't own the book couldn't borrow my mums and I haven't watched the fourth movie in a while. Again I'm sorry it took so long to get the chapter up it didn't want to go right once I knew what I was going to write.

Anyway can I pretty please get 5 reviews for the next chapter? I've no idea when I'll post it but I'll try to have it up soon!

I love everyone who's reading :D *hands out nut free cookies* see I'm even nice enough to make sure all you readers with nut allergies can have cookies *dances*

Love Abi

xxx

P.S – Slightly hyper whilst writing this, it's the 12th and Im so excited to see everyone on Thursday, even if I have a 13 hour coach ride with my little brother tomorrow to get there lol


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so so sorry for taking forever to update! I've been so busy, not had anything to write this on and no internet! So I'll go on with the story instead of blabbing on.

DISCLAIMER - All I can take credit for is Lydia and any parts of the story line you don't recognise! The rest is J.K Rowling's genius!

Chapter 13

It had been a long year, and finally Hermione, Ron and Lydia were sitting in the stands with Lily awaiting Harry coming out of the maze. After what seemed like a lifetime he limped out, dragging Cedric behind him, crying and screaming as Dumbledore went over to him. "Is that Cedric? Is he..." Hermione gasped, as Lily rushed down to see her son, before she was stopped by the crowds being stopped while they tried to descend out of the stands to see what had happened. When Lily finally got to the bottom, user her professor and parentage to the champion to get their, Harry was gone. Frantically she looked around but he was no where in sight. Dumbledore swiftly came over to her and told what Harry had said, and that they must hurry to find him.

...

"I wonder what happened in the maze" Lydia said thoughtfully, breaking the silence between her two friends. It had been hours since the Professors had discovered that Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr, and Harry and the real Professor Moody were now in the Hospital Wing. They had tried to see Harry as soon as he was there but, for once, their Headmaster had told therm that Harry needed his rest and was not allowed visitors until the morning. So being the good friends they were, Ron and Hermione stayed up with Lydia, who had refused to sleep until she could see him. It was now passing 5 in the morning and Ron, since he was not allowed to sleep, (every time he began to drift off he was prodded by Hermione), decided he was hungry. "I'm not sure, I suppose Harry will tell us when he's up. Anyone want to come to the kitchens? I'm starved!" Shrugging Lydia stood up, anything was better than sitting around waiting. So the trio walked out of the common room to go and find Dobby who could make them something filling.

...

Harry sat up putting his glasses on and saw the sun coming up through the window, it must have been about 8 in the morning. His mum had left eventually for some sleep about two hours ago, after Dumbledore swearing no harm would come to Harry while she was away. It was quiet in the Hospital Wing, just him and Moody in there, and Harry wondered how long it would be till the doors opened and his friends barged in. Right on cue Lydia ran through the doors and strangled Harry in a hug, as Hermione and Ron followed behind. "You alright mate?" Ron asked sitting on the end of his bed, "She had us up all night worrying!" Lydia let go, gave him a small kiss and sat next to him, leaning on his chest.

"I wasn't that bad!" Harry merely chuckled at the cuteness of his girlfriend.

"I'm okay, Madam Pomfrey fixed me up. I'm mostly just a bit shaken," Harry told his friends, "I don't want to talk about what happened in the maze just now, but I promise I'll tell you soon."

"Take as long as you need Harry. We were just told that you won, and what had happened to Cedric," Hermione said quietly. The quartet sat in silence until Madam Pomfrey said the Harry could leave to go to the Great Hall before they left Hogwarts that afternoon, as long as he took it easy. They walked quickly to the Great Hall, were Professor Dumbledore was telling the pupils, staff, and their foreign guests that Voldemort was responsible for the death of their, friend, student, fellow pupil, Cedric Diggory. There was a moments silence after they raised their glasses to him.

Soon after all the students were saying goodbye to the pupils of Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang. Fleur kissed Harry and Lydia on both cheeks and told them, she hoped to see them soon, as she was getting a job in England to improve her English, and Viktor was asking Hermione to write to him, while Ron ran over with a quill and parchment and asked if he could get him autograph. Then it was time for them, themselves to go home. "Everythings going to change now isn't it?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Maybe," Harry replied truthfully.

"But at least we still have each other!" Lydia added, as her friends, (and boyfriend) smiled and sat back in the seat in their carriage, looking forward to the summer, which would hopefully be more normal than the year they had at Hogwarts.

...

I know its short but I really wanted to stop there, it felt right. I know it didn't happen exactly like the book but I wanted to change it :) please review and check out my other stories, I'm going to update them all soon, hopefully over this week!

Love  
Abi


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so so sorry I've not updated since February! Here's the next chapter before you all murder me!

DISCLAIMER - Not mine, not mine, not mine...except Lydia! Yay!

Chapter 14

The groups hope for a quiet summer was short lived. 12 Grimmauld Place became Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, which was a secret organisation, formed by Albus Dumbledore during the first Wizarding War. As a result of this the Potter's and Black's had practically no privacy. Harry and Lydia were left to their own devices upstairs, while all the meeting they weren't old enough to attend occurred, barely seeing their own parents left alone anyone else until they gave James and Sirius pleas for Hermione and Ron to join them. The men disappeared for a few hours the next day before coming back Hermione in tow with her trunk. Lydia nearly knocked her over going to hug her, and the three teens giggled, until Lily ushered them upstairs as the next meeting was about to start.

A day later they were joined, not just by Ron but the whole Weasley clan. The rooms upstairs were divided up. Hermione, Lydia and Ginny were in a room together, with Ron and Harry next door to them. Fred and George had a room a floor up, on the same level as their parents. Lily, James and Sirius were on the same floor as the younger teens in their usual rooms. Lily and Molly shared cooking duties, their laughing and chatter heard from the living room, as Molly was serving up dinner as Lily was doing the finishing touches to their dessert for afters.

Dinner was a noisy affair, with 13 guests (Remus was the only extra person to turn up and graciously accepted the dinner invite), but it was a lovely change to have a nice family dinner. "Trelawney would have a field day if she was hear!" Lydia explained giggling, "Remember, when 13 dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!" Everyone laughed.

"Me and Ron stood at the same time, I remember. I think she just has it in for me, she tries to kill me off every lesson!" Harry said in reply. After that every began their own conversations. James, Sirius, Remus and Arthur were talking about the meetings before Lily and Molly silenced them with a look and they spoke about their jobs at the Ministry. Molly and Lily were talking recipes, while Fred and George were telling Ginny about their Skiving Snack Boxes. Lydia was arguing with Ron about Quidditch, with Hermione sighing and try to stop them.

Harry was the only one silent. He pushed him mashed potatoes back and forth and stabbing his chicken. "Mum, can I go for a walk?" Lily gave him a worried look.

"Well, I guess. But not for long okay? And be careful!" Lily said after a moment or two. Harry pushed his chair out, ignoring the looks of confusion from his friends and girlfriend, and walked out of the house. Harry had been out of sorts since the maze. Seeing someone die just because he was there was truly terrifying. Add in the that he himself was nearly killed, and it was the connection between his and Voldemort's wand and the spirits (well they seemed to be spirits or something anyway) that appeared, that kept him from following Cedric's fate. The pair were never exactly friends, but Cedric had his whole life ahead of him and it was taken away in just two words. No one deserved that. Then to make him feel even worse Cedric's parents had given him the winnings. They should have been Cedric's. Well at least Fred and George would put the Galleons to good use.

Harry was so distracted by his thoughts, his mind wandering to everything he couldn't let go of, everything he couldn't talk to anyone about, that he was not sure how long he had been gone but as he sat on the swing in a small park a little walk from Grimmauld Place, it was beginning to get dark. He began to walk home, knowing his parents, Sirius and his friends would worried. Then he began to shiver. Everything was freezing, and he felt like all the happiest was gone. He knew this feeling.

Dementors.

Any reasonably sensible person probably would have ran then, as fast as they could to get home. Away from the Dementors. Tell someone, anyone, so the Ministry could be contacted to try and rein them in and get them under control. But then Harry is the sort of boy to walk into trouble and danger rather than out of it.

Harry looked around frantic, trying to see where they were, not wanting to be taken by surprise.

Someone screamed behind him and he turned to see a girl, looking a little younger than him, being held up by a dementor, feeding off all her terrible memories as she kicked out not knowing what was happening. Harry brought out his wand and pointed, "Expecto Patronum!" His stag revealed itself going towards the Dementor and pushing it away, the girl being dropped to the ground, who then burst into tears.

Once the Dementor was gone, Harry walked over to the girl before him and properly looked at her. She had short blonde hair and looked aound 5'2. She looked up and scrambled to her feet backing away, and reaching in her pockets, pulling out a wand. "Get away from me!" She shouted, with a strange accent. Harry put his hands up in surrender.

"I won't hurt you, I fought off that Dementor for you didn't I?" Harry took one more small step closer to the wand pointed at him.

"How do I know you didn't send it after me? And what the heck is a Dementor?!"

"You have to believe I'm not going to hurt you," Harry put his wand into his back pocket, "Look my wand's away okay? I'm Harry."

"Isabelle..but everyone calls me Izzy," Izzy slid her wand away as well and took a step towards Harry.

"You're not from around here are you?" Harry asked.

"Nope, New York. My Mom and dad moved us here a few weeks ago. They stayed in England before they had me, and moved back for some reason." Izzy replied. The two of them sat in silence, until they heard shouting.

"Izzy!"

"Harry!"

Lily ran over to them, with a tall woman also with blonde hair like her, Harry assumed, daughter.

Harry and Izzy looked at each other and gulped.

They were in big trouble.

* * *

Yup, there's a new OC introduced, she will play a part in this story though I don't know how big yet. So...do you like it hate it? I know it's short but that seemed a good place to stop. I'm trying to update all my fanfictions in the next few week so fingers crossed!

Please hit the little review button and tell me you're thoughts.

Virtual cookies for not updating in so long!

Love Abi

xxx


End file.
